Moondance - La Danza de la Luna
by DarkApolo
Summary: La vida de Isaac cambia radicalmente cuando conoce a Alex, quien dice ser un Ejecutor de Sombras que renunció a sus derechos y deberes con su gente. Parte de una saga que espero prospere. Isaac humano. Incluye a todos los personajes, pero Isaac es el protagonista. Mucha acción, suspenso, de todo un poco, y... ¡Scisaac!
1. Noche Sin Fin

**Nota del Autor**: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Bueno… Hace un tiempo que llevo en FF, pero éste es mi primer Fic de Teen Wolf, una serie que me llamó mucho la atención desde hace un tiempo y bueno, me decidí en hacer un Fic sobre la serie n.n Espero lo disfruten, el capítulo fue bastante corto a como lo quería, pero prometo que el próximo será mucho más largo, con más acción y… ¡Scisaac! :3

En fin, Teen Wolf no me pertenece, excepto el nuevo personaje que va a aparecer más adelante y muchas otras cosas más. ¡Disfruten!

**Noche Sin Fin**

Su vida era un desastre, tan simple como eso. ¿Cómo poder explicar esto de una manera fácil de entender? Solo pongámoslo de ésta manera: A corta edad su madre había fallecido, su hermano murió sirviendo al país en la guerra, en la escuela los matones iban tras él de entrada a salida, su padre lo mataba a golpes, no tenía amigos, trabajaba día y noche solo para ganar dinero que le llevaría a su padre. Eso, y muchas otras cosas más. La vida de Isaac sin dudas era un infierno. Bueno, "era", porque parecía que todo había cambiado de un día para el otro. Y vaya que ha cambiado.

Todo cambió a partir de una noche oscura…

Eran finales del segundo semestre, eso significaba vacaciones de verano, un gran tiempo para descansar y un enorme alivio. Pero para Isaac, significaba una pesadilla.

Tenía buenas notas, tan buenas como para ingresar al cuadro de honor, pero para su padre eso no era suficiente. Para Isaac, era cuestión de vida o muerte sacarse un A+ en el examen final de química, de lo contrario, tendría que lidiar con los ataques de violencia del Sr. Lahey hacia él, que cada día se volvían más constantes, más violentos, más dolorosos.

Todavía le dolían algunas heridas de la semana pasada, eso fue porque una noche había llegado 2 minutos tardes a casa del trabajo, su padre había enloquecido y lo acusaba de "estar de parranda", en vez de preparar la cena. Isaac recordaba con lujo de detalle cada patada que le había proporcionado, cada objeto que le había arrojado, cada insulto que le había gritado. Habían pasado más de dos horas y el Sr. Lahey no paraba de abusar de él, por lo que la cosa no terminaba ahí. Lo peor de los ataques de su padre no eran los golpes, ni los objetos que le arrojaba, no, eso era lo de menos. Lo peor que su padre le hacía era encerrarlo en el freezer, con candado y cadena, hasta que el sol saliera por completo al día siguiente. "Los niños como tú no merecen libertad", le decía constantemente el Sr. Lahey a Isaac.

El pobre Isaac recordaba que aquel día fue uno de los peores en toda su vida, si eso le ocurría por llegar tarde a casa del trabajo por 2 míseros minutos, no se quería ni imaginar qué sería de él si no sacaba la mejor nota de la clase.

En el momento en el que el profesor Harris le había dado el resultado de su examen, un B+, Isaac sentía que todo su mundo se venía abajo. Estaba devastado por dentro, sentía la urgente necesidad de salir corriendo de la escuela y esconderse en los más remotos confines de la tierra, donde su padre no pudiera encontrarlo, pero solo se limitó a preguntarle al profesor qué es lo que había salido mal en el examen. El Sr. Harris no entendía qué es lo que puso tan nervioso a su alumno, después de todo, Isaac obtuvo la calificación más alta de ese examen, y es uno de los que tienen mejor promedio en su clase. Isaac no protestó, y salió del salón de clases, nervioso, asustado como el demonio.

Comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la escuela, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora si su padre se entera? No quería tener que mostrarle su calificación, que seguramente el Sr. Lahey vería como "algo patético de parte del inútil de su hijo", y tener que soportar con el infierno que le esperaba.

Tenía la esperanza de no encontrar a su padre en casa. Tenía el deseo de que estuviera fuera, bebiendo en algún lado, y que no aparezca por un buen rato.

Para sorpresa y gran alivio del joven Isaac, cuando llegó a su hogar luego de las horas escolares, su padre no se encontraba ahí. Lo único que hizo el chico cuando se dio cuenta de que el Sr. Lahey no estaba en casa fue en arrodillarse y soltar un gran suspiro. Solo esperaba que tardara más en regresar para pensar en algo con que pudiera tranquilizar a su padre de la muy segura golpiza que lo esperaba.

Sin embargo, ya eran más de las 22:00 P.M. y su padre no había regresado, esto ya comenzó a preocupar a Isaac, pero por otro lado, lo aliviaba. Podría comer su cena sin tener que ponerse nervioso por la mirada acosadora de su padre justo en frente de él mientras la cena se llevaba a cabo.

Ya habían pasado las 00:00 A.M. y no había señales del Sr. Lahey. Isaac se había quedado dormido en su cuarto, estaba en un profundo sueño. Un profundo y pacífico sueño, algo que no había experimentado en un largo tiempo.

De repente, alguien llama a la puerta, lo cual despierta a Isaac al instante, temiendo que era su padre el que estaba golpeando. Cuando baja las escaleras, se encontraba frente a frente con la puerta de entrada a la casa, temiendo lo peor. Es ahí cuando se arriesgó a preguntar quién era…

-¿Pa-Papá? – Sentía cómo su corazón latía desesperadamente.

-Eh… No, policía – Una voz desconocida contesta del otro lado. Isaac dudó por un par de segundos, hasta que abrió la puerta, y ahí, en su porche, se encontraba un oficial de policía, detrás de él su camioneta del departamento de policía – Buenas noches, ¿eres tú Isaac Lahey?

-Eh… Sí, soy yo – Isaac contestó, todavía con la pregunta de qué es lo que hacía un policía en su casa – Disculpe, pero… ¿Quién es usted?

-Yo soy Sheriff Stilinski, del departamento de policía de Beacon Hills. Me temo que debo darte malas noticias, Isaac…

-¿Qué…? – Las palabras no podían salir de la boca de Isaac, no sabía por qué - ¿Qué pasó? ¿H-Hay algo mal, Sheriff?

-Es tu padre, Isaac – Los ojos del joven se abrieron como platos – Lo encontraron muerto hace un par de horas en medio de un complejo de edificios abandonados. Creen que ha sido asesinado.

Nada… Nada… Nada… Eso fue lo que pasó por la mente de Isaac en el momento en el que el Sheriff le había dado la noticia, nada. Sentía un frío terrorífico recorrer su cuerpo, quería decir algo, pero no podía lograr siquiera el abrir la boca. Fue en ese momento en el cual todo se tornó oscuro por un momento.

A partir de ese momento, algunos recuerdos se tornaron borrosos para Isaac. Lo único que recuerda de esa noche, luego de la llegada del Sheriff Stilinski, fue el haber ido al departamento de policía, hacer unas declaraciones y, finalmente, reconocer el cuerpo de su padre. Luego de eso, no recuerda más nada de aquella noche.

Luego de un tiempo tras la muerte del Sr. Lahey, los matones de la escuela dejaron de molestarlo, quizás por lástima, nadie sabe; Había dejado todos los trabajos que hacía de manera obligatoria por su padre; todavía era un chico que no tenía amigos, pero eso no le importaba mucho, ¿o quizás sí? Es decir, ser un adolescente solitario ya era algo normal en el, no era una persona muy sociable y eso no le molestaba, pero… A veces, sentía la necesidad de tener, al menos, alguien que le haga compañía, alguien que hable con él, alguien que le recuerde que es un ser humano con sentimientos, y que la soledad a veces lo mata. Solo le gustaría tener un amigo. Eso era todo lo que pedía. No era mucho pedir, ¿verdad?

Esa era la pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza, hasta que despertó de la nada en su habitación, con una hamburguesa a medio comer en la mano izquierda, y la televisión encendida en frente de él. Eran las 17:45 P.M., ¿cómo pudo dormirse tan temprano? La noche anterior había dormido bastante bien… Pero, esperen un momento. Se levanta del sillón del living, y se da cuenta de que se había dormido sobre sus apuntes de literatura. ¡Ahora recordaba todo! Estaba trabajando en unos ejercicios que le habían dado en clases hace un par de días, pero su estómago lo interrumpió y fue por una hamburguesa y… Bueno, ya saben, se quedó dormido en el sillón.

Las clases habían empezado hace una semana, hasta ahora, las cosas iban bastante bien, no es que haya sucedido demasiado. Decidió abandonar el equipo de lacrosse porque había entrado el año pasado solo por su padre, a demás, odiaba el lacrosse con toda su alma, así que dejar el equipo fue algo más que relajante, se sintió bien de hecho.

Ya que no era tan tarde, decidió tomar su cámara e ir al bosque a sacar unas cuántas fotografías. Le encantaba ir al bosque cerca del anochecer, ya que se sacaban muy buenas fotos, algo que hace mucho tiempo no disfrutaba por el Sr. Lahey. Ahora que ya no estaba más, Isaac retomó su más grande pasión y se aventuró en bosque.

La noche se aproximaba, pero eso no le importó mucho a Isaac, estaba feliz con el solo hecho de sacar unas buenas fotografías. Amaba eso. A demás, Isaac es sin lugar a dudas un muy buen fotógrafo. Aún recuerda aquella ocasión en la que una señora de su vecindario le pidió hace mucho tomar unas fotografías en el cumpleaños de su nieta más pequeña, fue divertido. Aún recuerda cuando la pequeña Lucy posó junto con sus amigos para que Isaac les tome una fotografía, aunque notó que un hombre vestido de negro estaba detrás de los niños, a unos metros de distancia, mirándolos, pero eso no le molestó y… No, un segundo, ¿un hombre vestido de negro? ¡Isaac no recuerda a ningún hombre vestido de negro en esa fiesta! Fue así que volvió a la normalidad, y aún se encontraba en el bosque, pero… ¡¿YA SE HIZO D ENOCHE?!

¡Era imposible! ¿Las 21:32 P.M.? No estuvo en ese lugar por más de una hora. Esto era preocupante. Decidió tomar todas sus cosas y salir de ahí lo más antes posible. Fue así como comenzó su camino de regreso a casa, por un lado, estaba calmado, ya que nunca se metía en lo más profundo del bosque, siempre cerca de su hogar; por otro lado, estaba preocupado, ¿Cómo es que en sus recuerdos haya aparecido un hombre vestido de negro, que ni siquiera estuvo en la fiesta ese día? Y no era posible que haya olvidado algo de ese día, Isaac tenía una muy buena memoria, podía recordar hasta el más mínimo detalle de cada día que pasa en su vida, y no era posible que haya olvidado a un hombre de negro en el cumpleaños de Lucy. Eso fue raro, por esa razón decidió apresurar el paso y llegar a su casa lo más antes posible.

Un minuto, algo extraño está pasando.

Se supone que ya debió de haber llegado, pero aún estaba en el bosque. Era algo muy extraño, conocía el bosque de Beacon Hills como la palma de su mano, pero ésta vez se sintió perdido. Se apresuró más en llegar a casa que los nervios invadieron su mente. Esto no debe estar pasando, no puede estar pasando. ¿Qué está pasando?

Se detuvo un momento cuando escuchó ruidos de pisadas, pero esas pisadas eran uniformes. ¿Será un animal? No… No puede ser… Mira su relos, son las 21:45 P.M., ¿en serio? Pareciera que han pasado horas y horas. Ésta noche pareciera no tener fin… "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo demonios se hizo tan tarde en tan poco tiempo? ¿Por qué no puedo salir de éste lugar? Me siento perdido… ¡¿DÓNDE ESTOY?!" Esas eran las preguntas que resonaban a cada minuto en su cabeza. Estaba muy alterado.

Escuchó un gruñido detrás de él, como el gruñido de un… Un… ¿Monstruo? No sabía lo que era, y no estaba por darse la vuelta para averiguarlo, estaba tan asustado que no podía ni siquiera moverse. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Poco a poco fue inclinando su mirada hacia atrás, después de todo, parecía que todo estaba en su cabeza, así que… ¿Qué podría pasar?

Pero cuando se dio la vuelta, se arrepintió totalmente al ver eso que estaba detrás de él…

Era un monstruo. ¡UN MONSTRUO! Estaba en cuatro patas, sus uñas parecían garras, su piel era en su totalidad negra, escamosa, no tenía nada de pelo, sus ojos eran rojos, rojos que daban una expresión de odio y rencor. Isaac no podía creer lo que estaba viendo frente a él, no podía ser un sueño, era muy real como para ser un sueño. Estaba paralizado del miedo, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como platos, no podría cerrarlos por más que quisiera. Estaba tan asustado que deseaba que fuera un sueño.

Intentó retroceder, pero se tropieza con una rama y cae al sueño, cara a cara con la bestia. No podía correr, no podía moverse, no podía gritar, no podía suplicar por su vida. No podía hacer nada. Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza ahora era en que esa bestia iba a desaparecer en algún momento. Tenía que irse en algún momento, ¿verdad? Pero no, pasaron algunos minutos, algunos minutos que parecían horas, y la bestia seguía ahí, mirando a un aterrorizado Isaac a los ojos.

En un intento, la bestia se acera al asustado chico. Poco a poco, se acerca a él, se acerca cada vez más, y más, y más… Hasta que están más cerca, y el monstruo le da un olfato, un profundo olfato. De a poco, la bestia abre su boca, y muestra sus centenares de dientes, dientes tan filosos que podrían masticar hasta un elefante.

-Psíquico… - Esa fue la bestia la que habló. Isaac no podía creer que el monstruo que estaba frente a él le habló – Tu carne va a ser un gran manjar…

Éste era su fin, esa cosa que estaba frente a él, con garras y enormes colmillos, piel escamosa, ojos diabólicos; esa cosa que le estaba hablando ahora, iba a comérselo. Y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto… ¿Moriría igual que su padre?

Esos eran sus pensamientos, hasta que escuchó a la bestia gritar de dolor, un grito tan fuerte que llegó a aturdir a Isaac, y lo asustó más de la cuenta. Toma el valor suficiente como para ver más de cerca y… ¿Una espada? Algo así como una espada había atravesado al monstruo en la espalda, si es que puede ser llamada espalda…

La espada comienza a flotar, y se va directamente a unos árboles de distancia. Es ahí cuando Isaac se percata de que hay alguien escondido entre los árboles. Hecha una mirada más de lejos y… Puede llegar a ver una silueta, una silueta alta, en una rama de uno de los árboles. Puede verla más claramente a la luz de la luna… Parece la silueta de un hombre alto, que está cubierto por completo. Tiene una capucha puesta en su cabeza, una máscara en su rostro, un saco largo y botas de combate. Pero lo que más le llamó su atención eran los ojos, esos ojos marrones con un tono rojizo en ellos. Una mirada fría y calculadora.

El hombre misterioso se lanza al aire, y la bestia en ese instante hace lo mismo, como queriendo pelear con el hombre enmascarado. Cuando se acercan lo suficiente, el enmascarado le propina una patada en la mandíbula al monstruo, y éste sale volando al otro lado del lugar donde Isaac de encontraba.

-¡Quédate ahí! No te levantes – Esas fueron las palabras del hombre misterioso para prevenir algún accidente. Isaac solo mueve su cabeza para asentar.

El enmascarado saca su espada de la nada y va por el monstruo, quien se recupera rápidamente. Éste se levanta y trata de usar sus garras para lastimar al misterioso, pero esto se las ingenia para protegerse y devolver cada ataque con su espada. Isaac todavía no podía creer que esto no era un sueño, era bastante irreal como para serlo, esa bestia y el enmascarado peleaban tan parejos. Pero en un instante, la bestia golpea al misterioso chico con su cola y éste sale volando solo unos metros hasta chocar con su brazo derecho y su hombro un árbol, su espada se encontraba en el suelo, cerca de donde Isaac estaba tirado, aún shockeado por tantas cosas que pasan en tan poco tiempo.

La bestia estaba preparada para atacar de nuevo, pero con un solo chasquido de dedos, el enmascarado le proporciona un ataque de… Relámpagos, relámpagos que caen del cielo parecen estar friendo al monstruo, y éste grita de un dolor colosal. Muy bien, eso si que debió haber sido un sueño.

-¡Oye! – Isaac fija su mirada en el misterioso chico, quien parece estar llamándolo a él – Dame mi espada, está justo detrás de ti.

Isaac se voltea y tiene la espada en frente de él, sin dudar, levanta la espada del piso, y se la arroja al enmascarado, quien la toma con sus manos sin problemas.

La bestia aún está viva, y quiere continuar con la pelea, pero antes de siquiera acercarse al chico encapuchado, éste con un solo movimiento de su espada lo detiene, y el monstruo queda inmóvil por un rato. Isaac no estaba tan seguro de lo que acaba de pasar, este asunto duró por un minuto, más o menos. Hasta que sale humo… Humo sale de la bestia, y ésta se va desmoronando de a poco. La espada del chico desaparece también, como si de un montón de polvo se tratase.

El monstruo desaparece por completo, y la espada del chico también. Éste toma su camino hacia Isaac, pero éste ya se había levantado. Tiene un montón de preguntas en su cabeza que necesitan una urgente respuesta.

-Um… Esto… Muchas gracias por… Salvarme – No hay respuesta en particular de parte del enmascarado, solo silencio – Disculpa, pero… ¿Quién eres tú?

El chico encapuchado se detiene. Una ventisca fría y acogedora los envuelve a los dos. El enmascarado toma un gran suspiro.

-"Quién soy yo", preguntas. Bueno, hay muchas respuestas para esa pregunta. A los simples ojos de los humanos, soy solo un chico adolescente, común y corriente. Pero a ojos de otras personas, soy algo diferente – Es ahí cuando comienza a caminar, acercándose a un confundido Isaac – Yo soy aquel que equilibra el mundo de los humanos con el mundo paranormal. Soy aquel que acepta a la oscuridad como su más grande aliado, y al silencio como su amigo. Soy aquella persona que baila el baile de la batalla honorablemente, y si debo derramar sangre enemiga para cumplir mi objetivo, lo haré. Soy aquel que abraza a las sombras y se oculta, protege y destruye. Yo, mi amigo, soy aquel que con un chasquido, detiene el tiempo real y destruye lo que debería ser irreal al ojo humano. Yo soy, o al menos, en algún momento fui – Ahí es cuando se detiene, y está frente a frente al pálido y alto chico que aún mira confundido – Un ejecutor de sombras… - Se quita la máscara, la capucha, y deja ver mejor su rostro. Parece un chico joven, de la misma edad de Isaac, quizás unos 15 años, y cabello largo, hasta la nuca. Extiende su mano para saludar, al menos eso parece – Pero puedes llamarme Alex.

**Nota del Autor**: Bueno, ese fue el prólogo de la historia xD Como ya dije, prometo que el próximo capítulo será mucho más largo, así que, bueno. Muchas gracias por haber leído éste intento de Fic, ¡Saludos! Y no olviden dejar un Review para decirme qué tal lo hice ¡Hasta la vista!


	2. Médium, parte I - El Sello del Ejecutor

**Médium, parte I ****–**** El Sello del Ejecutor**

La mañana había comenzado tranquila. El cielo estaba despejado de toda nube, el sol estaba más que radiante, pero no hacía calor, al contrario, había un clima agradable sobre Beacon Hills, ventiscas frescas y un sol radiante. Todo estaba más que tranquilo, era un día perfecto, tenía que serlo.

Isaac se encontraba sereno, sentado en su lugar, escuchando con atención la clase del Sr. Harris. Aún de sorprendía sobre su manera de no aburrirse en las clases de química, Harris a veces se encargaba de hacerlas lo más aburridas posible. Estaba dando un tema que se había toado el año anterior, ya que se encontraban en periodo de repaso antes de comenzar el nuevo programa. No le interesaba mucho, Isaac comprendía mejor que nadie esos ejercicios de química que nadie pudo resolver en el examen de final del primer semestre del año pasado, por lo que se limitó a inclinar su mirada hacia fuera del salón de clases, fuera del colegio, para ser más precisos. Comenzó a observar sus alrededores; sentía envidia de aquellos que tenían, por lo menos, una camioneta usada para conducir, él solo contaba con su bicicleta que, por cierto, estaba en muy buen estado. Quizás podría venderla y comenzar a ahorrar algo de dinero para por lo menos rentar un auto usado y usarlo para conducir a la escuela, pedalear tanto ya comenzaba a molestarlo.

En un momento, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a ver una pequeña entrada a los bosques, quizás tendría que agacharse para poder entrar en ese agujero de ramas y yerbas; ser un chico alto como él tenía sus desventajas… Pero en un momento, comenzó a recordar todos los sucesos de aquella noche… Todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Cuando comenzó a recordarlo todo, sus ojos se abrieron más y sus sentidos se despertaron.

Comenzaron a llegar imágenes de la nada, imágenes de cuando se adentró al bosque con su cámara, cuando de la nada se hizo de noche y no podía encontrar su camino a casa, cuando apareció esa bestia horripilante con la intención de devorarlo, pero… Una imagen que nunca sería capaz de olvidar, fue el momento en el que Alex, ese Ejecutor de Sombras que decía ser, ese chico alto, delgado, de cabello largo y ojos raros, apareció de entre los árboles para salvar a Isaac. Aún recuerda con lujo de detalle cada momento de la pelea entre Alex y el monstruo gigante, esa manera tan brutal en la que los dos pelearon, y la forma tan fantástica e irreal en la que el otro chico acabó con él; con un chasquido de dedos que trajo relámpagos del cielo estrellado y con un solo movimiento de su espada que vaporizó a la bestia en un minuto. Todavía no podía caer en la idea de que ESO no fue un sueño, era demasiado real como para serlo.

***Flashback***

Esa misma noche, Alex e Isaac se encontraban caminando por el centro de la ciudad. Como era de esperarse, Isaac tenía un millón de preguntas que necesitaba hacer, y a Alex no le importó en lo más mínimo contestar todas y cada una de ellas, es más, se mostró bastante tranquilo cuando daba sus respuestas, en ningún momento se lo vio protestar ni hacer un gesto raro mientras contaba sus relatos, lo cual llevó a Isaac a pensar que estaba diciendo la verdad, quizás…

-¿Qué es lo que se supone que debe hacer un Ejecutor de Sombras? Es decir, deben de tener un objetivo en especial, ¿no?

-La verdad es que sí. Pero… ¿Cómo supiste que nosotros tenemos un objetivo? ¿Muchas películas? – Isaac soltó una pequeña carcajada y asentó con la cabeza – Está bien. Sí, tenemos un objetivo, pero solo uno: Debemos mantener el equilibrio que hay entre los dos mundos. Creo que sabrás bien a qué me refiero.

-¿El mundo real y el mundo paranormal? ¿Así como dijiste en tu "discurso de presentación en el bosque? – Isaac nueve sus manos por el aire, dando señal de que fue algo bastante loco de parte del otro chico dar una presentación de esa manera. Alex sonrió y asentó.

-"Real" y "paranormal" entre comillas – Afirma Alex mientras ambos se detienen, se recuesta contra unas barras de hierro, justo cuando llegaron a la vista al mar. Isaac hace lo mismo.

-¿Porqué "entre comillas"?

-Porque no son diferentes, no son mundos separados. En realidad tendrían que serlo, pero no lo son. Me explico: Desde tiempos antiguos, criaturas como los licántropos o los demonios han estado conviviendo en el mundo de los humanos, con los humanos mismos, de una manera u otra. Ambos mundos son uno solo, jamás han existido dos – Alex le explica a un boquiabierto Isaac con gran seriedad, Isaac aún estaba sorprendido de lo que escuchaba.

***Fin del Flashback***

Había sonado la campana del recreo, Isaac apenas se dio cuenta. Estaba tan concentrado en sus recuerdos que se separó del mundo real por un largo rato. Aunque jamás pensó que "mundo real" sonaría tan extraño ahora.

La hora del recreo pasó bastante rápido, aunque le dio bastante tiempo para conseguir una barra de cereal en los pasillos, algo es algo. Aún recordaba lo que Alex le había dicho la noche anterior respecto a su organización. "_Los orígenes de la organización son desconocidos, no es un tema del que se hable mucho, pero tengo entendido que solo los Ejecutores con mayor rango pueden saber algo. Ellos, o los eruditos del lugar, o alguien que esté muy interesado en el mundo paranormal"._ Isaac pensó por un momento, ¿alguien que esté interesado en el mundo paranormal? "_Yo soy ese tipo de persona"_, pensó, por lo cual, estaba más que decidido en ir a investigar a la biblioteca de la escuela. Solo esperaba tener el próximo periodo libre, ya que el profesor de biología nunca asistía a clases.

Pero hay algo que aún rondaba en la cabeza del joven Isaac de su conversación de anoche con Alex. En una ocasión, antes de salir del bosque, Alex había dicho: _"Demonios, me he vuelto bastante débil en éstos últimos meses… No sé qué será de mí después si no llego a conseguir un Médium. Aunque creo que podré arreglármelas por mí mismo por ahora". _¿Médium? ¿A qué se refería Alex con eso? Isaac tenía un concepto de lo que "Médium" significaba, pero luego se detuvo por un momento y pensó: "Quizás… Quizás para Alex, un Médium signifique otra cosa, ¿verdad?" Eso despertó de gran manera a su curiosidad, sus ganas de ponerse a investigar eran tan grandes que deseaba ir corriendo a la biblioteca para poder descubrir algo. Quizás descubra algo que mucha gente no sabe. Y es que, obviamente, sería algo que muchos no conocerán, ¿quién conocería la existencia de un grupo de Ejecutores de Sombras quienes mantienen el equilibrio entre dos mundos que están en uno solo y que criaturas como los lobos, quizás también los vampiros y las hadas existieran? Aunque bueno, Isaac ha visto tantas cosas la noche anterior, que no le sorprendería en lo más mínimo si hay alguien en la ciudad que haya sabido de eso antes que él. "Todo puede pasar, todo puede ser posible hoy en día", pensó por un segundo.

-¡15 minutos! ¡Vámonos de aquí! – Gritó Danny, imponiendo la "regla de los 15 minutos", dando señal de que un profesor no asistió a clases. Ese fue el llamado para Isaac de salir rápido del salón de clases e ir a la biblioteca. Esperaba encontrar respuestas.

Ni bien llegó al lugar, comenzó a revolver todos los libros que se encontraban en un viejo estante para buscar una referencia de lo que buscaba. Isaac siempre fue muy minucioso cuando se trataba de buscar información tan valiosa y jugosa como la que buscaba ahora. Buscó por unos 20 minutos. "Médium… Médium… Médium… Tiene que haber algo por aquí, estoy seguro". Para suerte suya, había encontrado varios libros grandes y viejos que hacían referencia a los Médiums, por lo cual fue colocándolos a todos, poco a poco, en una mesa que estaba desocupada cerca de donde comenzó a buscar. Para su suerte, no había nadie en la biblioteca, así que decidió aprovechar esa gran tranquilidad para comenzar su investigación.

Justo en el momento en el que se dio vuelta para ir a buscar los últimos libros que le faltaban, tropieza con una silla que estaba a un lado de él y algunos libros que tenía en mano comenzaron a volar por los aires. Esperaba sentir pronto que su cabeza golpeara contra el piso, pero no, nada. Es más, pudo sentir que ya no estaba cayendo, alguien lo estaba sujetando. Sentía unos brazos a su alrededor, unos brazos tan cálidos, tan acogedores… No quería abrir los ojos por alguna razón, ni él sabía cuál era la razón.

-¿Estás bien? – Escuchó una voz que le era familiar, pero… No, ¿será posible? Poco a poco, Isaac abre sus ojos, y frente a él estaba la persona que lo salvo de golpearse fuertemente contra el piso del lugar, una persona que reconocía perfectamente bien. Muy bien, de hecho.

-¿S-Scott? ¿E-Eres tú? – Pregunta el alto chico a aquel que lo tenía en brazos. Intercambiaron una mirada, una mirada a los ojos del otro. Isaac solo miraba y pensaba en los hermosos ojos marrones que tenía Scott.

-Sí, de hecho – El otro chico suelta una pequeña carcajada, dejando ver su hermosa y cálida sonrisa que le encantaba tanto a Isaac, hacía que su corazón latiera mil veces por segundo, por no decirlo de otra forma. Los dos comienzan a levantarse, y al ya estar de pie vuelven a intercambiar miradas por un minuto más.

-Ah, yo… Este… Lo siento mucho, yo no- Es interrumpido por Scott de repente, con una mirada confusa en su rostro.

-¿Por qué pides perdón? Que yo sepa no es tu culpa el que te hayas tropezado, ¿verdad?

-Ah, sí… Lo sien- Digo, gracias por sostenerme, me hubiese dado un gran golpe sino.

-Cuando quieras – Por otro largo rato, intercambiaron miradas y un par de sonrisas, pero ninguna palabra. Antes de que alguno de los dos diga algo, Stiles aparece justo detrás de Scott, con su típica cara de "Oh oh, creo que interrumpí algo importante…", y Isaac decía en su cabeza: "Sí, algo muy, pero MUY importante".

-Eh… Hola chicos, ¿interrumpí algo? – Tanto Isaac como Scott sentían el gran deseo de gritar "¡CLARO QUE SÍ!", pero se limitaron a decir otra cosa.

-No, para nada – Dice Scott, con una mirada asesina.

-No, nada importante, creo – Dice Isaac, con la misma mirada asesina. Stiles quería cambiar el tema antes de que esos dos lo maten, así que se dio cuenta de la cantidad de libros que estaban detrás de Isaac.

-Oye, Isaac, cuántos libros eh…

-Ah sí, yo estaba por… Este… Hacer una… Investigación. Sí, una investigación.

-¿Para qué clase? – Pregunta Scott, con una mirada preocupada, como diciendo "¿Había algo que hacer? ¡Lo olvidé!".

-Ah… No, ninguna en especial, es una investigación que quiero hacer para poder quitarme unas dudas que tengo hace bastante tiempo.

-¿Quieres ayuda? – Pregunta Stiles, con sus instintos investigativos totalmente activados, esto no es buena señal.

-Eh, no, gracias pero- Isaac es interrumpido por el mismo Stiles.

-Oh, vamos, amigo. Scott, tú sabes que en éstas cosas soy muy bueno, díselo – Hablando a su mejor amigo, quién se queda mudo un rato.

-Stiles, está bien, yo- Interrumpe de nuevo.

-¿Qué estás buscando? Esos libros parecen muy viejos – Parece que está muy entusiasmado, quién sabe por qué – Los siento, tenemos el periodo libre y no sé qué hacer para matar el aburrimiento – Esa es una muy buena razón.

-Stiles – Scott interrumpe en la charla, con un tono serio en su voz – Mejor dejemos a Isaac solo y nosotros vamos a practicar al campo, ¿si? – Estaba a punto de protestar, pero como no le quedaba otra alternativa, Stiles asintió, y arrastró con él a Scott fuera de la biblioteca.

-Adiós, Isaac. Suerte con eso. A la próxima, no te salvarás de mí, ¿entendido? – Se despide Stiles mientras empuja con él a Scott.

-¡Nos vemos! – Saluda Scott desde lejos. Isaac se queda ahí, sin decir mucho.

-Hasta luego, chicos… - Despide a los dos cuando ya salieron del lugar. Ahora sí era momento de comenzar.

Isaac estuvo leyendo libro tras libro, página por página, línea por línea. Así estuvo por casi una hora, y el tiempo se le terminaba. Desgraciadamente, no encontró mucho, solo lo típico que esperaba: Que los Médiums son aquellas personas que se comunican con un espíritu, bla bla bla… Diablos, esto pareciera inútil. Hasta que comienza a revisar uno de los libros más grandes y viejos, es ahí cuando encuentra algunos garabatos que, más bien, parecen ser símbolos, y debajo de ellos, hay algo escrito:

"_Se conoce que, desde tiempos inmemorables, el Médium es aquel que posee un poder desconocido. Para muchos, en la actualidad es un tema tabú, por lo cual se lo ha cubierto con un montón de mentiras o falsos contextos. Según algunos escritos arcaicos, los Médiums fueron capaces de destruir hasta el más poderoso sello mágico, fueron capaces de ver todo en la nada misma, los que siempre fueron capaces de observar el pasado, el presente, y el futuro con una sola mirada. En la actualidad, sus funciones deben ser desconocidas, o quizás, tapadas por mensajes falsos o significados sin sentido."_ Los textos terminan ahí, el resto de las páginas están muy dañadas como para poder descifrar a simple vista lo que quieren decir las palabras. El resto de los libros no tienen nada como lo que Isaac acabó de leer, nada útil, por lo cual decidió marcharse bastante decepcionado. Debió de haber aceptado la ayuda de Stiles cuando este se lo ofreció, así hubiese sido más fácil.

Isaac sabía que algo importante se encontraba bajo la palabra "Médium", al menos para Alex, o para todos. Quién sabe. Quizás ya era hora de dejar de dar tantas e ir directo al grano: Preguntarle a Alex. No tuvo ningún problema en contestar todas las preguntas que Isaac le hizo anoche, debió de haberle preguntado sobre los Médiums cuando mencionó que necesitaba de uno. Solo existía un problema: ¿Dónde demonios iba a encontrar a Alex de nuevo? No se atrevería a adentrarse de nuevo en los bosques, sabiendo lo que pudo haberle pasado de no haber sido por el Ejecutor de Sombras. Y ahora se encontraba en un gran dilema. "Demonios, debí haberle pedido su número de teléfono, si es que tiene uno… O dirección, o algo para poder contactarlo", pensó el joven Lahey con mucha frustración. ¿Qué se supone que hará ahora?

Nuevamente, el timbre de recreo sonó por los pasillos, pero éste no duró mucho, nadie sabe por qué, el día de hoy era bastante extraño para algunos en la escuela. Ni bien pasaron cinco minutos, todos ya estaban dentro de sus respectivos salones de clases. A Isaac le tocaba filosofía en el anteúltimo periodo, le gustaba mucho esa hora, ya que todo lo que no tuviera que ver con números le gustaba, a demás, en ese periodo también estaban Scott y Stiles, especialmente Scott. Scott… Cada vez que pensaba en eso, el chico Lahey se ponía colorado y su corazón aceleraba cada latido. No podía esperar hasta verlo en el salón de clases, con esa mirada tan radiante que tenía, esos ojos marrones tan hermosos, su sonrisa… Todo de Scott era perfecto, "¿qué más puedo pedir?", pensó Isaac con un poco de picardía. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, se acercaba más y más a su salón de clases, esperando encontrar al joven McCall ahí.

Finalmente llega al salón, y sí, como esperaba, Scott se encontraba ahí, riéndose junto a su mejor amigo. "Dios, no puede ser tan perfecto", pensó Isaac por un segundo, al rato, Scott se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, y se saludan con una pequeña sonrisa. Isaac estaba yendo directamente a su lugar, y nunca imaginó encontrarse con una sorpresa como esa. Justo al lado de su asiento, se encontraba un chico de tez pálida, con cabello largo hasta la nuca y ondulado, delgado, con una camiseta roja y una camisa negra con el logotipo de la banda Five Finger Death Punch, unos jeans azul oscuro y unos zapatos azules eléctricos. ¿Quieren adivinar quién era? El Ejecutor de Sombras que salvó la vida de Isaac la noche anterior, era Alex.

El chico Lahey estaba congelado, no podía creer que Alex se encontraba ahí, justo en el banco al lado del suyo. El chico de pelo oscuro se da cuenta de que lo observan, mira que es Isaac, y lo saluda sentado desde su banco. Isaac, como reacción, se dirige poco a poco a su lugar para hablar con él. Ahora sí que tenía más preguntas. Cuando ya están lado a lado, el chico Lahey no sabe que decir y se queda mirando a Alex, éste con una cara como "¿Por qué me miras así?", y fue él quien rompió el muy incómodo silencio.

-Eh… Hola – Comienza Alex con la conversación.

-Hola, yo… ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Pues – Alex mira a su alrededor, con manos medio en alto, y vuelve su mirada a un muy confundido Isaac – Aquí estudio – Fue su respuesta, tan simple como eso – Bueno, en realidad este es mi primer día en la escuela, pero los dos primeros periodos el director me hizo dar un millón de vueltas debido a que mi "tutor" no vive conmigo, y yo vivo solo, y no hay nadie para que venga a retirarme en caso de emergencias, bla bla bla. Esas cosas. – Y antes de que el chico Lahey dijera algo, la joven profesora entra por la puerta del salón para iniciar su clase.

-Muy bien, gente, espero que hayan tenido unas buenas vacaciones, porque no voy a dejarlos en paz hasta las próximas vacaciones. Muy bien, hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante, su nombre es Alexander Darkray. Eh… ¿Dónde estás, Alex? – El chico que se encontraba al lado de Isaac levanta la mano sin problema, y todos se quedan mirándolo por un rato – Muy bien, quiero darte la bienvenida especialmente, y quiero advertirte que no doy muchas oportunidades, así que te sugiero que tu comportamiento y desempeño sean muy buenos en mi hora, y esto va para todos.

El resto de la clase fue un aburrimiento de muerte. Isaac le prestaba la mejor atención a la clase, y se alegraba de que Alex hiciera lo mismo, hasta hace poco, todos los que se sentaban al lado suyo eran un grupo de charlatanes que hacían todo tipo de ruidos y no lo dejaban en paz, agradecía que Alex fuera un caso contrario.

Su concentración se ve interrumpida cuando Alex le pasa una nota, Isaac la abre confundido y comienza a leerla sin que la profesora se de cuenta.

**-Se nota que tenías una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando entraste al salón, antes de verme, claro – Decía la nota del chico Darkray, Isaac se sonroja un poco y sin darse cuenta suelta una pequeña sonrisa. Escribe su respuesta en el papel de manera disimulada.**

**-Ay no, ¿era muy obvio? Quiero decir, ¿se notaba mucho?**

**-Sí, demasiado. Acaso… ¿Será por una persona en especial?**

**-Pues… Podría decirse.**

**-Está en éste salón, ¿verdad? Espera, no será ese chico castaño que está al otro extremo del lugar, ¿no?**

**-¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo supiste?**

**-Porque hace 20 minutos te quedaste mirando en esa dirección por un largo rato, en el momento en el que la profesora dejó de hablar. Eso también fue bastante obvio. En fin, ¿es él?**

**-Dah, sí, es él… ¿Contento?**

**-Mucho **

**-Fuera de eso… Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.**

**-¿Sobre qué es?**

**-Anoche, mientras estábamos saliendo del bosque, pude escuchar que dijiste la palabra Médium, y que te preocupaste sobre qué te pasaría si no consigues uno.**

Alex se sorprendió al ver lo que le acaba de decir el joven Lahey, y justo en el momento en el que estaba por escribir algo, se torció un poco del dolor y colocó su mano izquierda en el lado derecho se su cintura. Por su cara, se nota que el dolor era bastante molesto. Isaac no lo dudó dos veces y pidió a la profesora el llevar a Alex a la enfermería, ésta al ver al chico Darkray y su cara que se quejaba del dolor, asintió, y comenzaron su camino a la enfermería.

Una vez ahí, la enfermera le pide a Alex que se quite la camisa, para ver dónde le duele, tanto ella como Isaac se quedaron casi petrificados al ver la herida del chico Darkray; Parecía como si un palo de hierro enorme le había golpeado en la cintura, tenía un hematoma bastante grande. La enfermera hace un poco de presión donde Alex tenía el hematoma, y se sorprendió de que no pareciera tener ninguna costilla rota.

-¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? – Pregunta un muy preocupado Isaac.

-Isaac, estoy más que bien, solo me dolió un poco, pero no es para tanto – Fue la tranquila respuesta de Alex, quien empieza a vestirse de nuevo.

-Traeré algo para que te cubras la herida. Solo por si acaso – Afirma la enfermera, antes de salir de su lugar de trabajo. Isaac vio esto como una oportunidad de sacarle a su herido compañero la información que necesitaba, pero antes de decir algo, Alex es el primero en hablar.

-En fin. ¿Tú querías saber acerca de los Médium?

-Eh… Sí, si no es mucha molestia.

-Sí que eres un chico muy curioso, ¿eh? – Isaac se lomita a guardar silencio y afirmar moviendo su cabeza, con una sonrisa en su rostro – Está bien, te lo diré. Cada tanto, un grupo específico de humanos es elegido para convertirse en Ejecutores de Sombras, esas personas siempre cuentan con un gran poder, que a veces se teme que se salgan de control. Por lo tanto, cuando un humano es nombrado Ejecutor, la organización sella gran parte de sus poderes por medio de un sello en cualquier parte del cuerpo. Es ahí donde entran los Médium. Ellos son los únicos capaces de destruir esos sellos que guardan nuestro verdadero poder, sin embargo, ningún Ejecutor sabe quién es o quién será su Médium, por lo cual se comienza una búsqueda para encontrarlos.

-Entonces… ¿Estás aquí para buscar uno? – Alex guarda silencio por un instante, el chico Lahey sentía que algo andaba mal…

-La verdad es que no veía la necesidad de encontrar uno, pero… Veo que a estas alturas no me queda otra alternativa. A demás – El joven de pelo largo pretende seguir con su explicación – Cuesta mucho encontrar un Médium, ya que normalmente poseen un gran poder fuera de lo normal, casi idéntico al de un Ejecutor.

"_Un poder casi idéntico al de un Ejecutor"_. Cada segundo pasaba, Isaac no pudo sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de su pálido amigo. Conforme transcurría el resto del día, Isaac encontró muy cómodo y agradable el estar en compañía de Alex, y es que los dos son tan parecidos. Les encanta leer, tomar fotografías, la misma música les gustaba a ambos, era extraño. A demás de eso, Alex parecía ser una persona muy confiada, amigable, simpática, tranquila. Le gustaba estar con él, y quizás, tan solo quizás, existía la mínima posibilidad, de que Isaac finalmente haya encontrado un amigo… Un amigo con un montón de secretos y poderes sobrenaturales. Sí, era extraño, pero por alguna razón no le prestó mucha atención a eso.

La clase de filosofía había terminado, justo a tiempo para la hora del almuerzo, se podían escuchar los estómagos de todo el mundo rugiendo del hambre. Justo cuando todos estaban saliendo del salón de clases, directamente al comedor, tanto Isaac como Alex se detienen al escuchar una voz en particular. "¡Isaac! ¡Alex! ¡Esperen!", fue lo que escucharon los dos adolescentes, pero el chico Lahey pudo reconocer perfectamente esa voz, y se sonrojó con tan solo pensarlo. Sí señores, era Scott McCall quien llamaba por su atención. Era Scott McCall quien se encontraba casi corriendo por los pasillos para llegar a ellos. Era el mismo Scott McCall quien se las arregló para que Isaac no se diera un fuerte golpe contra el piso. El mismo Scott McCall con quien Isaac intercambió más de una mirada a los ojos y más de una radiante sonrisa en un solo día. Era el co-capitán del equipo de lacrosse de la escuela, envidiado por muchos varones en la institución por su talento y su físico, adorado por todas las chicas por su hermosa sonrisa, ojos marrones y gran carisma, Scott McCall, quien llamaba a ambos chicos por sus nombres.

-Hola, muchachos, ¿qué cuentan? – Y así era, más o menos, como el chico McCall saluda tanto a Alex como a Isaac, al alcanzarlos a ambos en los corredores. Isaac solo sonrió al joven co-capitán, quien de repente miró a Alex – Así que tú eres el chico nuevo. Entonces… Bienvenido.

-Muchas gracias. Alex – Estira su brazo para saludar – Alex Darkray.

-Scott. Scott McCall – Ahí estrechan las manos, Isaac solo pensaba en una cosa: _"Por favor, mírame, mírame, mírame"_. Alex se dio cuenta y decide hacer su jugada.

-Bueno, creo que iré a conocer la cafetería por mí mismo. Ustedes chicos – Toma unos pasos mientras se aleja lentamente – Los dejaré solos – Antes de marcharse, le da una mirada de complicidad a Isaac, y este hace un gesto de _"¡¿Qué?! ¡No me dejes solo! ¡Espera!"_, pero en el interior, muy en el interior se lo agradecía profundamente. Luego de un par de segundos, ambos chicos se encontraban de nuevo, intercambiando miradas y una sonrisa, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Scott rompió el silencio.

- Este… Quería hacerte una pregunta hoy en la biblioteca cuando te encontré, pero justo llegó Stiles y, bueno, ya sabes, me arrastró fuera de ahí.

-Sí, bueno… No hay problema, yo… Bueno, ya sabes – Intentaba decir aunque sea UNA sola frase de manera coherente, pero no, no lo logró por un buen rato. Eso no le molestó a Scott, al contrario, se rió un poco al ver que Isaac tartamudeando de esa manera era gracioso, y, dentro de todo, tierno – Por cierto, ¿qué querías preguntarme?

-Ah sí, claro. Verás, ¿recuerdas que esta noche es el baile para dar la bienvenida a los chicos de primero? – El chico Lahey asiente, un poco dudoso sobre lo que Scott tenía para preguntarle – Bueno, Stiles irá con Lydia, y estaba pensando – _"¿Qué? No, no, no, no, no, esto no es un sueño, ¿verdad?",_ Fueron los pensamientos de Isaac cuando escuchó esa parte. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, parecía estar más rojo que un tomate, exageradamente hablando – Estaba pensando en invitarte a ti, para ir conmigo al baile. Si no te molesta, claro.

"_Muy bien, repasemos: Anoche me adentré al bosque para sacar algunas fotografías y de la nada, al recordar un cumpleaños y al ver a un hombre de negro, quien se supone, no debería estar ahí, se hizo de noche al instante, me encontré con esta criatura gigante que por poco me come, y aparece Alex entre los árboles, luchando con esa criatura de manera feroz. Luego, Alex me explica que él antes fue miembro de una organización donde los Ejecutores de Sombras como él están reunidos como grupo para mantener el equilibrio entre el mundo normal y el mundo paranormal. Más tarde, aparece Alex sentado en el banco que se encuentra justo al lado del mío en el periodo de filosofía, y dice ser estudiante de la escuela ahora, y resulta que los Ejecutores deben buscar a una persona que se denomina Médium para romper un sello que tiene todos sus verdaderos poderes encerrados. No solo eso, ahora mismo, Scott me está invitando para ir al baile de esta noche. ¿Será una cita? Ay Dios, esto es demasiado…" _Fueron los pensamientos del joven Lahey por un momento. Luego, regresó finalmente al planeta tierra.

-Yo… Sí, me encantaría ir contigo.

-¡Perfecto! Pasaré por tu casa a las 19:30, ¿está bien para ti?

-Sí, claro, no hay ningún problema – Su corazón latía un millón de veces por segundo. No podía creer que saldría en una cita con Scott McCall, ¡Scott! El chico que le ha gustado desde que ingresó a secundaria, el chico de sus sueños… Bueno, eso sonó muy cliché, pero era verdad.

-Muy bien. Entonces… Nos vemos a las 19:00 – Y el atractivo muchacho se despide de un entusiasmado y emocionado Isaac. De la nada, Alex aparece con una cara de sorpresa indescriptible, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se va acercando a su paralizado compañero y lo sorprende.

-Entonces… ¿Tienes una cita esta noche?

-Creo… ¡Creo que sí!


	3. Médium, parte II - Locura de Luna Llena

**Médium, parte II ****–**** Locura de Luna Llena**

-¿No piensas venir al baile?

-Nah, no tengo con quien ir, y no quiero que me dejes plantado cuando Scott aparezca – Lo único que hizo Isaac es reír un poco y soltar una gran sonrisa – A demás, hay algunas cosas que quiero resolver.

-Como… ¿Qué?

Justo después del día escolar de hoy, lo único que estaba en la cabeza de Isaac era la cita que le esperaba esa noche con Scott McCall, el amable, extrovertido y atractivo co-capitán del equipo de lacrosse de la escuela. Aún no podía creer que lo haya invitado al baile, para ir juntos, esa misma noche. Muy bien, eso para muchos en la escuela fue un hecho raro, muy raro… Obviamente, el hecho de que Scott haya invitado a otro hombre para ir al baile, y no a una chica linda y popular, que "esté dentro d su status". Isaac por dentro se sentía el chico más feliz de todo el mundo, incluso se le notaba muy notoriamente en la cara, Alex incluso se daba cuenta de ello.

Justo después del colegio, Alex invitó a Isaac a su departamento para almorzar los dos y… Bueno, solo digamos que Alex necesitaba ayuda limpiando y ordenando su departamento. Era un lugar no tan grande, pero muy cómodo y cálido. Se ubicaba en medio del centro, en una zona de edificios viejos y grandes, el edificio donde vivía Alex no era la excepción… Era uno de los más viejos, pero no era el más grande; aunque la gente era muy amable ahí, hasta una señora que vive a unas puertas del joven Darkray se ofreció para prepararles el almuerzo, pero para los dos chicos sería más divertido y cómodo hacerlo ellos mismos. Pero a partir de ahí, aprendieron una buena lección: No entretenerse con la televisión mientras hay algo cocinándose en la hornalla… Aunque el almuerzo estuvo delicioso, a pesar de que estaba un poco… "Tostado". La cuestión era que, luego del almuerzo y una larga siesta llena de videojuegos donde Isaac perdía constantemente, volvieron a la casa del chico Lahey para prepararse para el baile. Y porque Alex se puso a molestar a Isaac para conocer su casa. Puede llegar a ser un chico muy irritante, ¿saben?

-Luego de que ese demonio de Rez te atacara, comencé una pequeña investigación. Resulta que aquí, en Beacon Hills, hay una gran cantidad de actividad paranormal, pero lo extraño de esto es que en esta ciudad ningún Ejecutor puso un pie, de hecho, la ciudad está, por decirlo de una manera, inestable en cuanto a equilibrio. Supongo que sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

-Entiendo, pero… Si las cosas son así como tú lo dices – Dice Isaac mientras revisa su ropa amontonada en los rincones de su habitación – Si ningún Ejecutor se hizo presente aquí, ¿qué es lo que debe de significar? – Toma una de las camisas que encontró debajo de sus pies y se mira al espejo con ella puesta.

-Significa que hay algunos conflictos internos en la Organización – Isaac deja de lado la camisa que se estaba probando, y le da una mirada de preocupación a su pálido y delgado amigo. La forma en la que dijo eso le daba muy mala espina al chico alto – Aunque desconozco qué tipo de problemas debe de haber, es seguro que es algo grave. Aunque no sé si quiero saber…

-Oye, Alex – Isaac ahora mismo seguía revolviendo gran cantidad de ropa por los aires, buscando algún pantalón jean para vestir, al menos uno que no esté sucio o manchado – Jamás me dijiste por qué te habías retirado…

-Ah pues… En realidad, no quiero hablar de eso ahora – El chico Lahey pudo sentir la seriedad en el tono de su amigo, por lo cual, decidió no volver a preguntar del tema, al menos hasta que Alex quiera hablar de ello. Isaac finalmente encontró un pantalón decente para vestir.

-Isaac…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, Alex?

-Yo que tú me fijo en la hora… - Isaac desvía su mirada al reloj, y su cuerpo se paralizó por un minuto. Las 18:35. El pánico comenzó a correr por todo su cuerpo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿LAS 18:35?! ¡Él va a estar aquí en 25 minutos! – Cuidadosamente empuja a Alex hasta la puerta principal – Lo siento, lo siento, pero necesito ducharme, cambiarme, prepararme y… ¡AY, DIOS, ESTOY ATRASADO!

-Está bien… Entonces me voy a mi departamento – Se abre la puerta principal y el chico Darkray ya se encontraba fuera de la casa de su nervioso amigo – Si llega a presentarse algo, te lo haré saber. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta de que no contestarás tu celular debido a que estarás en medio de una cita asquerosamente romántica, voy a tener que ir a buscarte al baile…

-Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, no hay problema, ten cuidado camino a casa, suerte, espero que la próxima ves vayas al baile, nos vemos, suerte, cuidado por el camino, adiós – Isaac finalmente cerró la puerta en la cara de Alex, antes de que este siquiera pudiera despedirse. Da la vuelta y se dirige a su departamento. Le esperaba un largo recorrido… Pero al momento de comenzar a caminar, nubla su mente totalmente, necesitaba pensar en algunas cosas que rondaban por su cabeza.

"_No sé porqué, pero me siento preocupado por Isaac. No es que desconfíe en Scott, para nada, me pareció una persona muy agradable y sincera, no creo que sea capaz de lastimar ni a una mosca. Pero… Había algo más, algo extraño en ese chico, algo que me es muy familiar, pero no puedo reconocer bien qué es. Había sentido algo extraño en él, en su aura había una sensación muy familiar, una presencia fuerte, una gran confianza, como…"_ Por un minuto, detiene sus pasos y silencia sus pensamientos, y se dio cuenta de algo importante, y se odió un segundo por no haberse dado cuenta en el instante en que vio al chico McCall en la escuela. Volvió a sus pensamientos y comenzó a caminar de nuevo al instante. _"Como si de un lobo se tratase… Pero, ¿será posible? Tendría que ponerlo a prueba para estar 100% seguro de eso… Aún así, me pregunto si estará acompañado de una manada, o si se tratará de un Omega, pero no parecía ser tan débil como para ser un Omega. ¿Qué estás escondiendo, Scott McCall?"_ Luego de esa pregunta, el muy delgado chico siguió su camino a casa, donde le esperaba una larga noche llena de aburrimiento e investigaciones por hacer. A demás, sabía que no solamente era a Scott a quien tenía que investigar…

Por otro lado, Isaac ahora mismo se encontraba tomando una ducha caliente, repasando imágenes de todas las cosas que pasaron en un corto periodo de tiempo, sin dudas iría a su lista de "Cosas-Que-Nunca-Jamás-En-Mi-Maldita-Vida-Olvidaré ".

Primero que nada, fueron sucesos extraños los que lo llevaron a perderse en una noche sin fin en el bosque, donde no podía salir ni aunque lo deseara con todo el corazón, no tenía escape de ese terrorífico y oscuro lugar; fue atacado por una bestia horripilante, llamada un "Demonio de Rez", y fue Alex quien apareció entre la oscura noche y las frías ventiscas para salvar su vida; Alex le cuenta que es un Ejecutor de Sombras y explica los deberes como tal, como mantener el equilibrio entre los dos mundos que, al parecer y obviamente, estaban unidos; al día siguiente, se encuentra con el muy atractivo y simpático Scott McCall, e intercambiaron miradas y más de una sonrisa varias veces; había encontrado a Alex en su clase de filosofía bajo el pretexto de que "ahora estudiaba ahí"; Scott lo había invitado a la fiesta de esa misma noche, como si de una "cita" se tratase.

Isaac sale de la ducha, y aún contaba con 15 minutos para vestirse. Aún no podía creer que… Bueno, ya saben: Cita, Scott, Baile… Sería su primera cita, ya que nunca había ido a ninguna con nadie en especial. Creo que esta estaba siendo la mejor semana de su vida, al menos eso pesaba.

Primero que nada, por Alex; no era porque le salvó la vida de ese demonio, pero lo llegó a considerar su primer amigo. Por el hecho de que, no solo compartían tantas cosas en común, sino que, en su interior, Isaac sentía que Alex se preocupaba en serio por él, más cuando se había marchado de la casa hace poco; podía sentir un aura de preocupación alrededor de su muy delgado amigo. A demás, no cualquier compañero de clases lo invitaría a almorzar y jugar videojuegos todo el día en su departamento. Sentía que, por primera vez, Isaac era querido.

Por otro lado, obviamente, estaba Scott; Desde primer año de secundaria, Isaac sentía una extraña sensación cuando estaba cerca del co-capitán del equipo de lacrosse; su corazón aceleraba a ritmos que ni siquiera él podía describir; su pálida piel se tornaba un poco rojiza, más sus mejillas; se sentía seguro a su lado, sentía que el mundo no sería capaz de derrotarle estando Scott a su lado, se sentía invencible. Aún recordaba la primera vez que aquellos dos intercambiaron una profunda mirada a los ojos del otro, y fue ahí cuando Isaac se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía.

Era el primer día de Isaac en el equipo de lacrosse, estaba más que nervioso, no, decir que estaba nervioso era poco, muy poco, estaba aterrado, tan aterrado que se podía notar que sus brazos y piernas temblaban. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo estaba por ocurrir, siempre tiene ese presentimiento, y no sabía por qué, era algo normal en él. Uno de los co-capitanes, Jackson Whittemore, no ayudaba mucho a los nuevos jugadores. Ese idiota estaba tan ocupado sintiéndose superior a todo ser existente en la escuela, que ni siquiera prestaba atención al resto de los jugadores, solo a él mismo, y a un espejo… Sin embargo, cuando ingresó el segundo co-capitán al campo de juego, los ojos del joven Lahey quedaron sumamente atónitos por lo que estaban viendo, su mente se tornó en un pensamiento en blanco, y el mundo a su alrededor parecía ser más lindo. Fue ahí cuando conoció a Scott McCall, un chico de estatura normal (A Isaac le molestaba, y MUCHO, el hecho de que su altura lo haga ver como un gigante, más cuando se paraba al lado de todos sus compañeros hombres), un cabello castaño oscuro, ojos marrones hermosos con un brillo precioso en ellos, una sonrisa tan contagiosa que haría hasta sonreír al tipo más amargado, o al chico más serio y callado (Isaac era un claro ejemplo de lo segundo), un cuerpo muy bien formado, un carisma y confianza de acero. Para muchos en la escuela, no era fácil en NO querer a alguien como Scott, no, no podían, simplemente no.

Fue en un descuido cuando Isaac miraba desde la banca a sus compañeros de juego y desvió un poco, tan solo un poco, su mirada al chico McCall, quien se encontraba haciendo de mentor a los nuevos. Cuando éste se da cuenta, queda mirando a Isaac con una sonrisa tan hermosa, tan brillante, que el chico alto no pudo dar reacción ninguna, más que devolver la sonrisa con un amable gesto en su rostro. De repente, todo tenía sentido para Isaac.

¡KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

"_¿Qué? ¿Ya llegó? ¡Aún no estoy listo!" _fueron los pensamientos desesperados de Isaac, ya estaba vestido, se había puesto algo de colonia, pero obviamente la inseguridad de la "primera cita" lo tenía así. Corre desesperado hasta la puerta, antes que nada se mira al espejo, arreglando su peinado y su camisa, revisando su aliento y sus dientes. Bien, todo parecía estar en orden. Fue muy emocionado hasta la puerta para recibir a Scott como se debe, pero al abrirla se encontró con una gran decepción: No era Scott quién tocó la puerta, sino que era la Sra. Lovegood, antigua vecina del barrio, una mujer que ya se encontraba en sus años dorados quien estaba frente al muy decepcionado y confundido Isaac. La mujer miró sorprendida al chico Lahey, mientras lo saluda educadamente.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Te ves muy bien, Isaac, muy atractivo, de hecho. ¿Una ocasión especial?

-Eh… Algo así, voy a un baile en mi escuela con… Una persona.

-Ya veo. Más te vale que no rompas tantos corazones esta noche, muchacho – Y la pobre e inocente anciana comienza a reír con ganas, mientras que Isaac solo sonreía un poco avergonzado – En fin, solo venía a preguntarte si es que has visto a mi gato. No veo a Strauss desde hace dos días ya…

-No, honestamente no lo he visto. Pero prometo que si lo veo se lo llevaré yo mismo, Sra. Lovegood.

-Muchas gracias, Isaac, es bueno saber que aún hay chicos educados en este barrio – Y la muy amable señora se aleja de la casa. ¿En serio? Entendía que era un animal al cual quería, y mucho, pero… ¿En serio? No pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando Isaac había cerrado la puerta detrás de él y ya estaban golpeando, pensé que era la Sra. Lovegood de nuevo, así que se dirigió con un poco más de paciencia a atender a la amable mujer.

-¡Ya abro, Sra. Lovegood! – Fue grande, enorme, monstruosa, vergonzosa y devastadora la expresión en el rostro de Isaac cuando vio que, no era la Sra. Lovegood la que golpeó a la puerta, sino que era Scott quien ahora se encontraba en el pórtico de Isaac, frente a él, con una mirada un tanto… Confusa en él. Un poco más y Isaac se pondría más rojo que un tomate.

-Creo que mi apellido es "McCall", y no creo ser tan viejo, mucho menos mujer, para que me digan "señora" – Comienza a reír un rato, y la cara de Isaac no tenía precio, solo trataba de que las palabras salieran de su boca de alguna manera.

-Sí, no, digo… Pasa que mi vecina, la Sra. Lovegood perdió a su gato y vino a preguntarme por él hace un rato – No, la muy vergonzosa expresión no abandonaba aún su rostro, pero al menos intentó sonreír – Y pensé que se trataba de ella. Lo siento – Fue solo un segundo hasta que Scott dejó de reír.

-No hay problema, me pasó muchas veces. Por cierto, ¿estás listo? – Al escuchar esa frase, la emoción por el cuerpo de Isaac corría como si se tratara de la ducha misma.

-Sí, claro. Vámonos ya – Acto seguido, Isaac apaga las luces de dentro de su casa, enciende las de afuera, cierra la puerta detrás de él, y ya estaba preparado. Aún no podía creer que esto no fuera un sueño… Y así comenzó el recorrido de los dos, iban caminando, ya que la escuela no quedaba tan lejos del hogar de ambos, por lo cual decidieron estirar las piernas un poco, charlas sobre cualquier estupidez y hacer malos chistes de los que sólo ellos dos se reirían.

Una noche fría, ventiscas heladas, noche de luna llena. Qué hermosas eran esas noches, las noches que Isaac anhela desde pequeño. Ahora, en una noche de luna llena, le toca una cita. Pensaba que nada podría ser más perfecto que eso.

En medio de una densa oscuridad, Alex yacía en su viejo sillón, tan cómodo como siempre, medio dormido, pensando en un millón de cosas que aún no entendía. Por ejemplo, el posible hecho de que Scott era un hombre lobo, el que en Beacon Hills haya una enorme cantidad de actividad paranormal, pero lo más importante: El hecho de que ningún Ejecutor de Sombras haya pisado ese lugar nunca, o sea, jamás. Era muy obvio, al menos para Alex, que algo muy malo debe andar pasando en la Organización para que ningún Ejecutor haya puesto un solo pie en Beacon Hills, más con esta inestabilidad que Alex pudo descubrir. Moralmente, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, averiguar bien qué es lo que estaba sucediendo y por qué, pero luego comenzó a recordar algo, y una figura en especial se le vino a la mente. _"No, mejor no. Voy a esperar hasta que el momento indicado para hacerlo llegue, por el momento es problema de ellos y a mi no me concierne en nada tener que meter narices"_, fueron sus pensamientos. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, hasta que su computadora portátil, la que se encontraba al lado de él, comenzó a hacer un ruido extraño, como una especie de alarma. Fue ahí cuando todos sus sentidos volvieron a activarse (Con bastante disgusto, odiaba que eso pase siempre que estaba a punto de dormirse), se sentó en frente de su computadora, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

"_¿Una manada de lobos? Pero… ¿A dónde van?"_, fue lo que pensó en ese instante, pero su cuerpo se congeló por un momento, y su boca quedó entreabierta con un par de segundos, estaba paralizado. Sin pensarlo, volvió a vestirse para salir, tomó un abrigo y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta de su departamento, y al salir estaba corriendo, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se quedó totalmente aterrorizado e intranquilo al ver dónde los lobos se estaban dirigiendo, y deseaba que solo fuera de pasada.

Por otro lado, Scott e Isaac se encontraban ya en el baile. La música sonaba fuerte, todos estaban bailando, y un poco más y el grupo de Jackson saltaba en medio del salón, aunque había un par de personas sentadas, parecían de primer año; era obvio, y Isaac los entendía, ser de primer año no es nada fácil, especialmente cuando eres una persona muy tímida como él.

Unos segundos después de mirar alrededor, Scott toma a Isaac de la mano y lo arrastra hasta donde todos estaban bailando tan alocadamente. _"Él… ¿Me tomó de la mano? ¿En serio?"_, pensó Isaac, con su rostro ardiendo totalmente, y sus mejillas quemaban un poco más (Hablando de manera exagerada). Scott había comenzado a bailar, y Isaac no tenía ni maldita idea de qué hacer, pero luego miró a su alrededor por última vez, y analizó la situación: Todo el mundo la estaba pasando bien, la música era genial para bailar, estaba ahora mismo con Scott, con quien anhelaba desde hace mucho tiempo poder estar en una cita (Aunque bueno, no sabía si ir a un baile donde toda la escuela bailaba desenfrenadamente se podía considerar una cita, pero algo es algo); en definitiva, no había razón alguna para no divertirse un rato, a demás, hacía bastante tiempo que no disfrutaba momentos como éste, así que tenía el derecho de poder descontrolarse un poco él también. No lo pensó dos veces, así que se unió al gran grupo de estudiantes y compañeros que estaban bailando alrededor suyo.

Como siempre, el tiempo pasó muy rápido, pero Isaac aún seguía bailando junto a Scott, en un momento Stiles y Lydia se unieron, pero pasados dos minutos más o menos, los dos se habían ido, Dios solo sabe dónde…

Todo estaba muy bien, perfecto de hecho, hasta que en un momento, todo alrededor de Isaac se estaba deteniendo, o al menos eso parecía. Estaba un poco confundido, había mirado de nuevo hacia Scott, y había parado de bailar, es más, estaba mirándolo a él, a los ojos. Los dos se quedaron así por un par de minutos, hasta que Scott se acerca más a Isaac, y lo toma de los brazos, acercándolo más a él y tomando su cintura. Los dos estaban frente a frente, estaban muy cerca, demasiado. El aliento de Isaac parecía haberse detenido, cuando Scott habló primero.

-Por favor, no te detengas – Fue lo que dijo, bastante confuso para Isaac – No detengas tu respiración. Cuando la siento cerca de mí, me siento… Vivo.

Su corazón había acelerado más de la cuenta, sentía que estaba en el lugar correcto, con la persona correcta, en el momento correcto. Solo sentía que necesitaba decir algo, algo que estaba pidiendo a gritos salir de su corazón.

-Estoy tan enamorado de ti – No se arrepintió de lo que acaba de decir, y Scott solo lo miró con una hermosa y radiante sonrisa, acercando más a Isaac hacia él.

-¿Yo? ¡Yo estoy loco por ti! – Fue la respuesta de Scott hacia Isaac, quien solo sonrió con una gran alegría. Pareciera que encontró al amor de su vida.

Los dos estaban cerca, muy cerca. Ambos estaban a punto de sellar sus destinos con un beso, estaba por pasar. Pero de un momento a otro, Scott se aleja bruscamente de Isaac, mirando de lado a lado, se había dado la vuelta y le daba la espalda a un muy confundido Isaac, pero se mantenía cerca de él, tomando su mano. La cara de Scott era preocupante, como que se había puesto en alerta máxima. Algo estaba pasando, pero Isaac no sabía qué exactamente. De pronto, se da vuelta para mirar fijamente de nuevo a Isaac, pero con una mirada llena de tristeza y preocupación.

-Si te pido que te quedes aquí, y que no vayas dentro de la escuela, ¿lo harías? – Isaac no pudo hacer nada, solo quedar sorprendido por un largo rato, más que nada confundido. Solo logró asentar con la cabeza, pero Scott dijo algo más – Lo siento mucho, prometo que voy a compensarte de cualquier manera, pero… Tengo que irme – Fueron las palabras de McCall, y luego salio corriendo del salón. Isaac solo se limitó a preguntarse qué demonios pasó. La expresión en la cara de Scott decía que algo estaba mal, aunque no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Alex apareció, gritando su nombre.

-¡Isaac! ¡Isaac! – Parecía bastante alterado, ¿acaso es el día de "ponerse nerviosos y alterados en medio de la noche"?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo?

-Hombres lobo – Los ojos del chico Lahey se abrieron como si de la misma bola de cristal del salón se tratase – Una manada de hombres lobo se dirige hasta acá. Tengo que sacarte de aquí, evacuaré al resto en un rato – Alex había agarrado el brazo de Isaac para salir del salón, pero éste se detuvo.

-¡Espera! No puedo irme, Scott entró a la escuela él solo – La expresión en el rostro de Alex no tenía precio. Parecía preocupado, pero había algo más… Algo que parecía estar diciendo que sus sospechas serían confirmadas en poco tiempo. Isaac seguía sin entender nada – ¿Alex? ¿Ocurre algo? – El otro chico no dijo nada, pero suspiró en grande, y los dos se dirigieron al interior de la escuela.

-Hay algo que debo contarte – Ambos salían del salón por la puerta que lo conectaba con la escuela, y Alex parecía estar más preocupado que nunca – Pero no puedo estar 100% seguro aún…

Recorrieron curso por curso, pasillo por pasillo, y nada… No había señal alguna de Scott, mucho menos de la manada de lobos que se acercaba a la escuela. Alex estaba a punto de darse por vencido, pero Isaac no, él sería capaz de buscar toda la noche para encontrar a Scott, Y Alex lo sabía muy bien, lo sospechaba.

-Estás diciendo que… ¿Scott es un hombre lobo?

Aún no puedo estar seguro del todo. Pero tengo la enorme sospecha de que ese chico oculta algo, ¡lo sé!

Pero fue un grito fuerte lo que llamó la atención de los dos adolescentes hasta un pasillo cercano. Temían que se tratase de Scott, así que apresuraron el paso y… No podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Tres personas, adolescentes de su misma edad quizás, estaban tiradas en el suelo, retorciéndose del dolor. Dos mujeres, una rubia un poco pálida, la otra era castaña con piel de tonalidad un tanto oscura; El único hombre parecía ser mucho más grande que Alex e Isaac, un hombre afroamericano calvo. Pero era la cuarta figura lo que en realidad llamó la atención de los dos.

Era un segundo hombre, pero estaba parado en medio de las otras personas retorcidas del dolor, parecía que tenía garras en vez de uñas, garras grandes y parecían filosas, contaba con un poco más de cabello facial en los alrededores, y su rostro tenía rasgos animales. Cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de los dos adolescentes, miró por un segundo a Alex, con una mirada fría y amenazadora, pero al voltearse a Isaac, se pudo ver que la "persona" había puesto una mirada triste. Isaac sabía perfectamente quién era, sin importar el aterrador aspecto que tenía. Pero no creía que fuera posible, no quería creerlo.

-¿Scott? – Fue lo único que el chico Lahey pudo decir en ese momento. Sin dudas era él, ya que al escuchar su nombre bajó la mirada en vergüenza. Alex tenía esa mirada de "ya lo sabía".

-Yo… Yo no quería que me vieras así – Fue lo que el tercer adolescente se limitó a decir, sin mirar a ninguno de los otros dos a la cara. Alex iba a ser el primero en hablar, pero fue interrumpido por… ¿Un aplauso? Todos fijaron su mirada a la entrada del gimnasio, donde una figura masculina, alta, oscura, con ojos rojos y una sonrisa diabólica esperaba frente a todos ellos. El más sorprendido de los tres era Isaac, porque no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. _"Éste tipo… ¡Es el que vi esa noche en el bosque! Mientras estaba recordando el cumpleaños de esa niña…"_, fueron sus confusos pensamientos.

-Impresionante – La misteriosa figura comenzaba a hablar – Sabía que serías capaz de algo así. Ningún Omega cualquiera hubiese sido capaz de derrotar a un grupo de tres Betas como los míos.

-Así que tú eres el Alfa – Fue el único comentario que hizo Alex, el misterioso Alfa solo se limitó a asentar con un movimiento de su cabeza – ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí? Por si no te das cuenta, cualquiera podría darse cuenta, y la gente comenzaría a hacer muchas preguntas que no tendrían respuestas.

-Créeme cuando te digo – El Alfa comienza a retroceder, acercándose más a las puertas del gimnasio – Que aquí, en Beacon Hills, eso no es nada nuevo – Finalmente había entrado al gimnasio, cerrando las puertas detrás de él. Alex estaba a punto de ir tras él hasta que Scott decide hacerlo por él.

-¡Derek! – Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir antes de lanzarse hasta el gimnasio y entrar por la fuerza.

Alex estaba por hacer lo mismo, indicando a Isaac que se quede ahí y no se acerque a la pelea, pero antes de siquiera dar un paso, el chico Darkray comenzó a retorcerse del dolor y no fue capaz de moverse por un rato mientras escuchaban que la pelea entre Derek y Scott había comenzado. Se escuchaban los gritos de dolor provenientes de Scott, y eso preocupó mucho más a Isaac, no sabía qué hacer…

-Si me lanzo a la batalla ahora… No creo poder aguantar mucho tiempo peleando contra un Alfa, aún si Scott pelea también contra él – Admite Alex, manteniendo su brazo en la zona dolorida. Isaac solo guardaba silencio.

Por otro lado, Scott y Derek estaban peleando en el gimnasio, y pareciera que Derek tenía la mayor ventaja, ya que el chico McCall estaba en el suelo, escupiendo sangre. Derek solo se limitaba a sonreír fríamente.

-Puede que hayas derrotado a mis Betas en tan solo un minuto, Scott, pero no tienes posibilidad alguna contra mí, un Alfa. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué me necesitas?

-¿Quieres que te diga una cosa? – Scott comienza a levantarse de a poco mientras va cerrando su puño – Antes de ser parte de tu manada, prefiero morir aquí mismo, ¡y ahora! – Con un movimiento rápido, le propina un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a Derek, y éste retrocede unos pasos cubriéndose el rostro. Pero al quitar sus manos del lugar, sus ojos se volvieron rojos como la sangre misma sus rasgos faciales cambiaron a unos más animales y unas enormes garras crecieron de sus dedos. Esto no era buena señal para Scott, y él lo sabía…

Isaac estaba totalmente desesperado, y Alex intentaba levantarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero no, la herida dolía tanto, a tal punto de que esta no le permitía siquiera pararse, esto era una situación grave, muy grave.

Mientras Isaac pensaba qué hacer, qué podía hacer, recordó algo que Alex le había dicho esa mañana en la enfermería: _"Ellos _(Los Médiums) _son los únicos capaces de destruir el sello que guarda nuestro verdadero poder"_. Si no quedaba otra alternativa, entonces Isaac iba a arriesgarse a hacer algo que, posiblemente, cambie su vida para siempre.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo haré! – La expresión en la cara de Alex reflejaba algo como "¿De qué demonios estás hablando?" – Tú dijiste que un Médium es el único capaz de destruir los sellos de los Ejecutores, ¿verdad? – El chico Darkray asentó con un movimiento de su cabeza – Entonces seré uno, ¡yo seré tu Médium!

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Fue lo que llegó a decir Alex al instante de haber escuchado lo que su alto amigo pudo decir - ¡Isaac! ¡No!

-Yo sé que no poseo los poderes de un Ejecutor, ni siquiera algo cerca, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer para detener esta locura, ¡haré lo que sea necesario!

-¡Isaac! No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo.

-¡NO ME INTERESA! – Alex solo pudo mantener silencio y mirar fijo a Isaac, con una mirada de confusión más grande de lo que se imaginaba. ¿Por qué querría Isaac hacer semejante cosa? – Yo… Yo he visto como mi madre murió en ese accidente, perdí a mi hermano en la guerra, y mi padre me mataba a golpes todos los días de mi maldita vida, han estado abusando de mí y de muchos chicos más en éste colegio, y no he podido hacer nada al respecto. Yo… ¡Por primera vez quiero hacer algo para ayudar!

Hubo un silencio perturbador, solo escuchaban los gritos de pelea en el gimnasio, pero ninguno de los dos chicos fuera de él dijo una sola palabra. Aunque con el pasar de tan solo un minuto, Alex dio una mirada de resignación y levantó la manga izquierda de su camisa, mostrando una cadena con un dije extraño, Isaac no podría describir bien qué era.

-Intenta romper éstas cadenas con tus propias manos – Fue lo único que Alex se atrevió a decirle a Isaac. Éste sin pensarlo tomó con sus dos manos la cadena en la muñeca de su amigo y comenzó a tirar de ella. A los pocos segundos, la fina cadena parece comenzar a agrietarse. A esto, Alex solo pudo mirar sorprendido, y con una sorpresa enorme en su rostro, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

"_¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! Jamás en mi vida he visto que un simple humano como él pudiera romper las cadenas con gran facilidad, y en tan poco tiempo. ¿Qué clase de poder estás escondiendo, Isaac?"_ Fueron sus pensamientos, aunque mientras ya estaba a la mitad de ellos, Isaac estaba a punto de romper las cadenas, cuando, en un segundo, en un descuido, una sola mirada, una distracción, sucede. Sucede lo que Alex jamás esperó que iba a suceder: Isaac Lahey, un simple chico de secundaria, un chico normal como cualquier otro, había roto el sello de Alex en pedazos. Isaac estaba destinado a ser un Médium, el Médium de Alex. El chico Darkray no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, mucho menos Isaac. Alex parecía que estaba por desmayarse, Isaac estaba desesperado por escuchar a Scott siendo lastimado, entraría en pánico si su amigo, quien combatió a un demonio gigante la otra noche, quien puede llegar a salvar a Scott, se llega a desmayar. Pero en un momento, Alex toma del hombro al chico Lahey y lo mira fijamente, mientras se levanta del suelo de un tirón, como su el dolor que sufría ya hubiese desaparecido.

-Isaac – Alex comenzó a hablar, e Isaac prestó atención a lo que su amigo le tenía que decir – Mejor aléjate de mi camino – Parecía que del cabello de Alex una pequeña e inofensiva corriente eléctrica comenzaba a surgir – Si es que no quieres convertirte en barbacoa.

Scott se encontraba muy herido, apenas pudo levantarse del piso del gimnasio. Derek, por otro lado, estaba seco y fresco, ni una sola gota de sudor. Con un rugido de su parte, había anunciado que éste era el fin del chico McCall, hasta que, por un segundo, pareciera que alguien estaba mirándolo, y cuando trata de darse la vuelta, lo único que podía sentir ahora, era una patada muy fuerte en su mandíbula, Eso lo manda a volar hasta el otro lado del gimnasio. Solo tardó un par de segundos en reincorporarse, pero su mandíbula estaba rota, así que se la tuvo que acomodar.

-Y eso que no te he dado una patada muy fuerte. Se nota que eres un Alfa nuevo – Aquel que le proporcionó esa gran patada que lo mandó a volar estaba en frente suyo, a unos metros de distancia, al lado de un muy herido Scott. Éste pudo reconocer que era Alex quien mandó a volar a Derek.

-¡Alex! Qué… ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

-Tratando de ayudarte a no morir. De nada, por cierto – Derek se estaba acercando a toda velocidad, totalmente decidido a despedazar al delgado amigo de Scott. Pero al momento de acercarse a los dos, Alex levanta su mano izquierda y la cierra en un puño, y sin mucho esfuerzo, golpea a Derek en la frente con su puño izquierdo. Scott no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, primero que nada, por el hecho de que el chico nuevo estuviera moliendo a Derek a golpes, y por el otro lado, que al momento del golpe, unas pequeñas descargas eléctricas salieron del impacto. Derek se encontraba muy mareado, tratando de recuperarse del golpe, pero no podía, pareciera que fue golpeado por una bola demoledora en la frente - ¿Te importaría? Estamos en medio de una conversación. Si tienes tantas ganas de ser una bolsa de boxeo, entonces deja que los adultos terminen de hablar primero – Fue lo que había comentado el chico Darkray, pero justo después de decir esas palabras, Scott se lanza hacia Derek, y le propina un gran puñetazo en la cara, obviamente aprovechando su estado de debilidad – O quizás no…

Derek cae al suelo, pero se recupera nuevamente y toma del cuello a Scott, éste hace lo mismo y ambos sueltan un gran aullido de furia hacia los dos, pero justo en ese momento Alex interviene en medio de los dos, y de un puñetazo manda a Derek por los aires. Obviamente la expresión de Scott lo decía todo, "_¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!"_.

-¿Scott? – Lo llama el chico Darkray desde un costado del gimnasio, observando la caída del Alfa al suelo, y su reincorporación instantánea – Isaac está en los pasillos fuera de aquí, será mejor que vayas con él antes de que esos Betas despierten de nuevo – Scott sin pensarlo corrió hasta donde Isaac se encontraba. Derek estaba preparado para atacar de nuevo – ¿Sabes una cosa? Pensé que eras un Alfa interesante – Derek se lanza de nuevo contra Alex, pero hay una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica saliendo de su puño derecho. Esto era señal de que algo feo estaba por pasarle al confundido Alfa – Pero resulta ser – Derek ya estaba muy cerca de Alex, y éste se prepara para darle el golpe de gracia al Alfa – ¡Que no eres más que un novato!

Scott ya se encontraba con Isaac, es más, los dos estaban abrazados, estaban preocupados el uno por el otro. Mientras eso pasaba, una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica escapaba del gimnasio, y los gritos del lobo Alfa eran muy notables. Parecía que la peles ya había terminado.

En un momento, el chico McCall se sentía avergonzado de cómo se veía, y se alejó de Isaac, mirando por la ventana de los pasillos. Lahey solo se acercó y tomó la mano de Scott, y éste volvió a su forma normal, sonriendo al otro chico.

Alex sale lentamente del gimnasio, solo para ver que Isaac y Scott estaban besándose tan tiernamente, que solo guardó silencio. Estaba feliz por Isaac, estaba feliz por Scott, estaba feliz por los dos.

Pero era más que obvio que esto era solo el comienzo, el comienzo de una batalla sangrienta, una guerra sin fin, un genocidio. Pero Alex había prometido algo hace tres años, y ahora remarcó su promesa: _"Los protegeré. Los protegeré con mi vida"._


	4. Y la Oscuridad se Aproxima

**NOTA: ¡Hola a todos! Hace mucho que no actualizo, pido disculpas, estaba bastante atareado la semana anterior, y hae poco encontré el momento adecuado para escribir algo n.n Éste capítulo será como una especie de introducción a los siguientes tres capítulos que están por venir pronto, por el momento les dejaré esto, así que les pido sean pacientes hasta que tenga lo demás preparado, ¡por favor! También les daré a conocer a las dos mascotas de Alex, y al final explicaré la habilidad de cada una de ellas. ¡Muchas gracias por pasarse! ¿Están listos?**

**Fuego Carmesí, Ataúd Negro, Lluvia de Plata: Y la Oscuridad de Aproxima…**

Algo que el joven Ejecutor de Sombras amaba con toda su alma eran los días de lluvia. Eso lo mantenía relajado, con la mente liviana… Nada podía ser tan perfecto. Han pasado 5 días desde esa noche en la cual peleó con la manada del lobo Derek e Isaac se había convertido en su Médium al haber roto el sello de todos sus poderes, en medio de un momento desesperado. Todo salió perfecto, Derek fue derrotado, Isaac ya estaba más cerca de ser uno de los pocos hombres afortunados en una pequeña ciudad como Beacon Hills en tener a un novio hombre lobo, y Alex ya disponía de un Médium. Sin embargo, eso no permitió que las imágenes de aquella noche sigan llegando a la cabeza del chico Darkray.

"_¿Cómo es posible que Isaac haya sido capaz de romper el sello siendo un humano normal?"_ Se preguntaba. Alex recordaba que, en sus tiempos en la Organización, se decía que solo aquellos que poseen un poder igualado al de un Ejecutor podían romper el sello que se encargaba de mantener encerrados todos sus poderes, convirtiéndose así en lo que se conoce como un Médium. Jamás había escuchado de siquiera un rumor de que un humano cualquiera, un adolescente normal, un chico inofensivo como Isaac pudiera convertirse en Médium de un Ejecutor, o que pudiera romper el sello de las cadenas malditas con tal facilidad como lo hizo el chico Lahey esa noche. ¿Será posible que esconda alguna clase de poder dentro de sí del cual ni el mismo Isaac sepa? Puede ser…

Aunque eso no era lo que llamaba su atención al 100%, sino que lo que verdaderamente llamaba su atención era que, bueno, eso que había escuchado de Isaac hace un par de horas: _"¿Qué? No, Scott no s mi novio"_, seguido de una carcajada que duró un par de minutos…

**Flashback**

-¿Cómo que no? O sea, ¿lo de esa noche no fue suficiente para que ustedes estén juntos? ¡Se dieron un beso y todo!

-El problema es que aún no nos conocemos bien, y quiero esperar un tiempo, al igual que él. Es cierto, yo sería capaz de darlo todo por él, pero… Aún siento que no estamos listos.

-Ustedes dos sí que son extraños…

**Fin del Flashback**

Cuando Alex regresó a sus pensamientos, recordó que en éste mismo momento Isaac y Scott se encontraban en una cita. Bueno, "cita", no sabía si el ir al cine y comer una pizza en el supermercado era una cita, pero bueno, al menos podrá estar seguro de que algo bueno saldría de todo esto para su amigo. Se sentía feliz por Isaac, pero preocupado en cierta forma. Era obvio que, Isaac al ser su Médium, estaría envuelto en millones de cosas fuera del mundo que el chico Lahey desconoce totalmente y no sabría cómo hacer frente, estar envuelto con un hombre lobo sería prácticamente lo mismo, ¿pero estar envuelto con los dos? El pensar eso le daba escalofríos… Aunque, sabiendo que todos sus poderes fueron liberados hace poco, sabía que sería capaz de proteger a Isaac y Scott. Bueno, Scott puede defenderse muy bien, eso lo demostró al haber derrotado a todos esos Betas esa noche, pero no pudo siquiera atinarle un golpe al Alfa, Derek. Puede ser que sí, puede ser que no, pero no fue capaz de siquiera derribarlo, le faltaba mucho entrenamiento como hombre lobo, eso era cierto.

Su mente se vio interrumpida cuando Custos, su perro mascota de raza Beagle un poco regordete, comienza a ladrar sin parar, como si hubiera algo que lo mantuviera alerta. Alex sabía lo que eso significaba, y da una fría mirada hacia la ventana de su apartamento tras calmar a Custos y mira directo hacia una zona particularmente aterradora, sin color, con árboles sin ninguna hoja en sus ramas, y había un aura tenebrosa a su alrededor. Era un cementerio, el cementerio más grande y aterrador en Beacon Hills. _"Hay algo ahí. Lo sabía"_, susurró el chico Darkray suavemente, inclinando su mirada hacia atrás, a su sofá más que nada, viendo la figura de Féi, su gato negro, durmiendo plácidamente en el enorme y cómodo sofá. _"Féi no está alterado como Custos hace un rato. Bueno, al menos esto será fácil"_, pensó.

Estaba a punto de tomar su celular de la mesa para llamar a Isaac, pero recordó que estaba en n intento de cita con Scott, así que decidió dejar a ambos en paz ésta noche. Se vistió con las mismas ropas que usó la noche que conoció a Isaac, salió de su departamento, cierra la puerta detrás de él y escribe un mensaje desde su celular. Cuando termina, desaparece en las sombras cuidadosamente.

Algo está por pasar, pero hasta ahora, solo el joven Ejecutor sabe qué. ¿Será Isaac capaz de sentir cuando Alex lo necesite?

**NOTA: ¿Y bien? ¿Los dejó a todos con una gran intriga? Lo sé, lo hice especialmente para eso xD Pero no se preocupen, lo mejor está por venir **

**Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, Alex posee dos mascotas con él en su departamento (Sé que preguntarán cómo dejan que las conserve en un departamento, solo digamos que tiene formas de convencer a la gente de algunas cosas). Una de ellas es el perro Beagle, llamado Custos. Éste pequeño y regordete perrito tiene la habilidad de sentir cuando un monstruo, demonio o lo que fuere se encuentre distorsionando el equilibrio que hay entre ambos mundos, el mundo paranormal y el mundo normal. Mientras tanto, quiero dejar en misterio qué es lo que puede hacer Féi, el gato negro que estaba durmiendo en el sofá de su dueño, pero lo daré a saber cuando esté listo el próximo capítulo, que dará apertura a un conjunto de sucesos que cambiará la perspectiva de los personajes, más que nada de Isaac.**

**Los títulos de los siguientes tres capítulos seguirán el orden en que fueron colocados en el título de esta Intro. El siguiente capítulo se titulará "Fuego Carmesí", donde… *Redoble de tambores*, ¡APARECERÁ UN NUEVO PERSONAJE! ¡YAY! :D**

**Bueno, esto es todo por hoy. Muchas gracias por leer y perdón por la nota extremadamente larga xD prometo que el próximo capítulo será bien largo ;) No olviden dejar reviews :3 ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Fuego Carmesí

**Fuego Carmesí**

Bueno… El cine parecía ser una buena opción para un segundo "intento de cita" un sábado por la noche, especialmente para Isaac. "Segundo" debido a que, en el baile hace unas cuantas noches atrás, ocurrieron, digamos, cosas muy extrañas. Muy extrañas. Razón por la cual, no terminó siendo la mejor de todas las noches en la vida del chico Lahey. Primero estaban bailando como locos en el salón, estaba con Scott, luego éste se le confiesa a Isaac, él hace lo mismo y casi termina la velada con un tierno beso que cerraría una etapa y abriría otra, la cual sería, obviamente, buena, difícil, nueva, hermosa, dura, pero por sobre todas las cosas, hermosa y buena. Pero luego vino la parte que nadie esperaba; Scott sale corriendo del salón hasta los pasillos de la escuela diciéndole a Isaac que se quede en el baile sin importar qué, luego llega Alex informando sobre una manada de hombres lobo, corren hasta los pasillos para encontrar a esos "Betas" como llamó Alex derrotados por Scott, éste se hace ver como un hombre lobo también, aparece Derek, el Alfa, y lleva al chico McCall hasta los gimnasios para la pelea final, Alex se encontraba malherido, Isaac no quería que ni Alex ni Scott (mucho menos Scott) salieran más lastimados de lo que ya estaban, por lo cual Isaac se convierte en el Médium de Alex, destruyendo el sello de todos sus poderes, Alex pelea y derrota al Alfa, Isaac y Scott se encuentran de nuevo y la noche cerró de una manera que no esperaba: Scott lo besa. Sí, como podrán darse cuenta, no fue ni lo mejor ni lo peor, así que ambos decidieron empezar de cero, a ver qué es lo que pasaba. Todavía recordaba con gracia la manera en la que Alex lo regañó esa misma tarde por el hecho de "no haber actuado antes". Cada vez que lo recordaba una pequeña risa se escapaba, pero no como para que ni siquiera Scott se diera cuenta.

Luego de la película, los dos tortolitos fueron por una pizza a un nuevo local llamado Vithro's, obviamente la comida no estuvo mucho tiempo en la mesa, ya que, cuando se trata de comida, ambos adolescentes son barriles sin fondo. La comida había terminado bien, antes de irse habían intercambiado un par de miradas y más de una sonrisa radiante. Como era de esperarse, antes de despedirse y separar caminos, ambos se despidieron con un prolongado, tierno y apasionado beso bajo un árbol. Sí, lo del árbol le da un toque muy cursi a la situación, pero oigan, lo hace más interesante, ¿no? Isaac todavía sentía el calor de su acompañante a su alrededor, cuando se abrazaron en el cine y cuando sus labios hicieron contacto por segunda vez… Todo parecía ir muy bien. Muy bien. Demasiado bien. Tanto que parecía todo muy normal. Normal.

Había algo que no andaba bien, Isaac se dio cuenta de ello en un instante. Alex no le había mandado ningún mensaje de aliento durante la cita (Le parecía muy irónico que justamente sea Alex el que le mande mensajes de apoyo en una cita con Scott), había entrado a su casa, intentó llamar a su flacucho amigo, y éste no contestó. Se estaba preocupando. Le habrá llenado el buzón de mensajes diciéndole que conteste, pero aún no había señal alguna de Ejecutor. _"Me estoy empezando a preocupar… ¿Dónde demonios estás, Alex?"_, pensó Isaac. Era muy raro que no haya señal de su amigo tan de repente. _"Mejor echaré un vistazo a su departamento"_.

No quiso pedirle a Scott que lo llevara al departamento de Alex, sentía que había algo en lo que no quería envolver a su… Su… _"¿Novio? No, nunca me pidió para salir con él, al menos hasta ahora… ¿Amigo? Sí, creo que esa es la palabra correcta ahora"_. El camino hasta el departamento fue silencioso, no había nadie en la calle, ni una sola alma rondaba por ahí. La noche era tan tranquila, tan fría, tan hermosa, mientras las estrellas se extendían por todo el helado cielo de Beacon Hills y ni una sola nube hizo presencia en él. El frío viento era digno de una hermosa noche cercana al otoño y las hojas comenzaban a caer, poco a poco, una por una, tan solas y frías… Se detuvo frente a un árbol, viejo pero fuerte, cuyas hojas caían debido al viento que corría entre ellos dos. Isaac se quedó observando a aquel viejo árbol. El viento, tan helado y tranquilo, provocaba que cada pequeño ramal soltara una hoja, dos, tres o más, y éstas caían rendidas al suelo. Isaac no sabía qué es lo que ocurría, pero tenía deseos de quedarse ahí, observando al viejo árbol por horas, horas, y horas. Sentía que debía permaneces ahí, pero en su interior había algo que gritaba su nombre, que le gritaba que se alejara. Una voz firme, gruesa, llena de temor, odio, enojo, estaba gritando su nombre. Millones de imágenes cruzaban su mente, muchas voces más se escuchaban, podía ver a Alex, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, y muchas personas más en ellas, también algunas figuras monstruosas, oscuras, tristes y lamentables. Pero eso no es lo que más le llamaba la atención…

El árbol fue tomando mayor tamaño, sus hojas desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando en su lugar a un pequeño juego de hojas viejas y marginadas, y su aspecto se fue deteriorando con cada segundo que pasaba. De pronto, se incendió. Pero no era un fuego común y corriente, había algo diferente en él. Tenía un color rojo mucho más vivo, mucho más fuerte, y era más cálido que cualquier otro que haya presenciado de cerca. El fuego era de un color carmesí puro, vivo y poderoso.

Isaac no tenía reacción alguna ante esas llamaradas, algo le decía que no debía tener miedo al extraño fuego frente a él, que no le haría daño. Sólo contemplaba las llamas, sereno y quieto. Sin embargo, había algo detrás del árbol que le llamó la atención. Inclinó su cabeza para mirar qué había, y de a poco una imagen fue revelándose frente a él. Era la imagen de una mujer que miraba a otra dirección, dándole la espalda al árbol en llamas. La mujer tenía un cabello tan rojo como las mismas llamas que estaban frente a Isaac. Parecíaser alta, aunque quizás no tan alta como él. Al darse cuenta que la observaban, la mujer miró por detrás de su hombro a Isaac, descubriendo unos hermosos ojos azules y un rostro bastante lindo. La extraña mujer, como reacción, solo ofreció al chico una pequeña sonrisa, y fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido por un par de segundos.

Luego, todo volvió a la normalidad.

Isaac reaccionó rápido y despertó de su trance. El árbol se encontraba en su estado normal, nada había cambiado. La noche seguía igual, y pareciera como su todo estuviera bien. Es como si el tiempo estuviera jugando con él. _"¡Alex!"_, recordó. Fue entrando al edificio a paso apresurado, y en menos de lo que esperaba ya se encontraba frente a la puerta del departamento de Alex.

"_No contesta las llamadas, ni los mensajes. No creo que responda si toco la puerta, así que no creo que haya problema si entro de todas formas"._ Tomó la llave de repuesta que se encontraba encima del marco de la puerta, muy bien escondida, e ingresó al departamento de su amigo a punta de pies, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Como era de esperarse, el departamento estaba desordenado, pero todo estaba en perfecto estado, no había nada que le llamara la atención. Buscó por la habitación, el living, la pequeña cocina, la terraza. Nada. Nada que lo llevara a saber dónde estaba su amigo. _"Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé…"_

Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención en el sillón. Féi, el gato negro de Alex, estaba con todo su pelaje erizado, la cola apuntaba al techo y se encontraba muy alterado. Sus amarillentos ojos miraban hacia la ventana del departamento de su dueño, y algo le decía a Isaac que encontró lo que tanto estaba buscando. Por otro lado, Custos, el Beagle de Alex, estaba durmiendo plácidamente en la cocina (Cosa que Isaac no había notado antes). _"Esto es muy extraño…"_

Poco a poco se va acercando a Féi y lo toma en sus brazos, tranquilizando al felino con tan solo acariciarlo. Ahora, a buscar en la computadora.

X-x-X

El gran cementerio de Beacon Hills, probablemente uno de los lugares más grandes y más aterradores que se hayan visto, aunque para Alex no era más que un simple cementerio. Es que, es obvio, para todo lo que seguramente vivió el joven Ejecutor estar frente a un cementerio tan horrible y espantoso como ése no debía de ser gran cosa. Observó detenidamente la entrada a ese horripilante lugar, donde algunas lápidas estaban fuera de su lugar y alguno que otro ataúd vacío se encontraba medio abierto. Era lamentable, honestamente… De un solo salto, el joven Darkray se aventura en el cementerio, dejando detrás al gran y terrorífico portón negro y deteriorado que le impedía el paso. Casa pisada que daba era bienvenida con un diminuto eco, el cual resonaba bastante, a pesar de no estar en el interior de uno de los aposentos donde descansaban algunas almas en pena y ataúdes vacíos. _"Alguien activó la Zona Cero, no creo que haya sido algún demonio de Rez o algo por el estilo. Sólo un ejecutor tiene el podes de hacerlo"_.

X-x-X

Isaac buscaba frenéticamente por la computadora de Alex; en cada carpeta, archivo, programa; nada. No había algo que le pudiera decir dónde se había metido si amigo. _"¡Esto es tan frustrante!"_, pensó, acto seguido, había cerrado la computadora portátil de Alex y colocó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, y sus manos juntas frente su boca, en modo pensativo. Féi estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, dentro del abrigo de Isaac, el cual estaba cerrado abrigando al gato de patas traseras hasta el cuello; su ronroneo era notable. _"Recuerdo que me dijo que si algo surgía iba a llamarme, sin embargo no dijo ni siquiera si iba a estar en su departamento o no. Ni siquiera contesta los mensajes de texto, las llamadas, y no ha dado indicio alguno de vida. ¡Demonios!"_. Dirigió su mirada a Custos, quien no se había movido ni un centímetro del lugar de la cocina donde estaba durmiendo cuando Isaac llegó al departamento, luego bajó la mirada para ver a un tranquilo Féi durmiendo en su abrigo, ronroneando plácidamente.

-No puedes decirme dónde fue tu dueño, ¿verdad, Féi? – Dijo en voz baja al gato negro, quién parecía escuchar todo lo que Isaac hacía. Se dio cuenta de esto porque cada vez que hablaba sus orejas se movían un poco.

Miró nuevamente a Custos, y finalmente decidió levantarse del sillón. Caminó lentamente con los brazos cruzados por debajo de su pecho, para impedir que Féi se caiga. Dirigió su mirada al mismo lugar donde Féi estaba observando mientras estaba alterado: El cementerio de Beacon Hills. Ese lugar le daba un escalofrío tremendo al chico Lahey con tan solo escuchar ese nombre, ya que había trabajado antes en un cementerio, pero no en uno tan terrorífico como ése. _"Recuerdo que hace un par de días, Alex me había dicho que sus mascotas tenían habilidades especiales… Si no mal recuerdo, cuando Custos se alteraba, era señal de que un monstruo o enemigo se acercaba. Pero…"_, se detuvo por un instante, mirando de nuevo al durmiente gato en su abrigo. _"¿Qué pasaba cuando Féi se alteraba?"_. Dirigió una rápida mirada al gran y aterrador cementerio, y observó cuidadosamente los árboles, los cuales tenían un aspecto muy lamentable y patético, y fue ahí cuando las imágenes de esa misma noche comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza, y recordó la silueta de esa mujer de cabello rojo y ojos azules. Fue cuando todo comenzó a tener sentido. _"¡Otro Ejecutor está en la ciudad!"_.

X-x-X

A cada paso que daba, Alex sentí cómo la temperatura comenzaba a descender. Pareciera que bajaba un grado cada vez que daba un par de pasos. _"Lo sabía…"_.

La tierra comenzó a temblar. Parecía como que algo intentaba salir de sus entrañas desesperadamente, o al menos de los ataúdes… Algo comenzó a verse desde donde estaba el Ejecutor parado. Eran brazos. Brazos esqueléticos, con rastros de carne podrida de entre sus huesos, luego salieron algunas cabezas, pies, piernas. Era un ejército de muertos vivientes, sólo que esto era real, no una película. Cada uno de esos muertos vivientes apuntaba con su índice a Alex, quien parecía estar preparado para lo que venía. Descargas eléctricas pequeñas comenzaban a formarse en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, donde resaltaba un mechón desprolijo de su alborotada melena. Sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo frío y calculador.

X-x-X

A Isaac no le importaba que las calles estuvieran tan desiertas como un pueblo fantasma, o si existía la posibilidad de que haya algún ladrón por aquella zona, lo único que le importaba era llegar hasta donde, suponía, se encontraba Alex, y también estaba seguro de que iba a librarse una pelea de algún tipo. ¿Era posible que haya otro Ejecutor en la ciudad? ¿Alex se dio cuenta de esto y fue a enfrentarlo? ¿O acaso fue otro asunto lo que lo llevó a ir solo al cementerio, sin Isaac, su Médium, su amigo, su compañero? _"Sea lo que sea, cuando lo vea, ¡voy a darle un buen golpe en la cabeza!"_, pensó. Le molestaba mucho que Alex no le hubiese dicho nada al respecto. Aceleró el paso, y comenzó a correr, cada vez más a prisa, sin tiempo que perder.

"_Espero que una pelea entre dos Ejecutores no termine destruyendo la ciudad entera…"_.

X-x-X

El sonido de una navaja rozando con un centenar de huesos se escuchaba tan fuerte que era imposible no escucharlo estando alrededor del terrorífico cementerio.

Como era de esperarse, Alex mostraba gran destreza en la pelea con el ejército de esqueletos zombies, así como lo hizo en su pelea contra el lobo Alfa, Derek. Aunque no parecía esforzarse mucho por esquivar y cortar a cada uno de los muertos vivientes que se acercaban a él, mucho menos demostró gran esfuerzo cuando le proporcionó a Derek ese gran puñetazo eléctrico que lo terminó dejando inconsciente, ganando Alex la pelea. Si éste era Alex sin la necesidad de esforzarse mucho, entonces, ¿cómo sería si tomara una pelea en serio?

Parecía como si un niño de 3 años estuviera jugando con un juguete nuevo; Alex encontraba divertido el despedazar a esos esqueletos uno por uno. No es que fuera un pasa tiempo sádico o algo por el estilo, no era su culpa que le inculcaran desde pequeño el que pelear con monstruos débiles como esos era como estrenar una espada láser de juguete junto a sus amigos. Llegó un momento en el que le dio la espalda al ejército de cadáveres descompuestos, y éstos, al acercarse, fueron convertidos en cenizas luego de que Alex les proporcionara una gran descarga eléctrica a todos ellos. Observó el gran resultado de aquella descarga, y sólo encontró cenizas esparcidas por todos lados. _"Parece que ya no hay más esqueletos. Bien, menos trabajo por ahora"_, pensó. _"Ahora, a esperar a Isaac, quien calculo que debe llegar en…"_. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz peculiar que gritaba varias veces su nombre. Alex podía dar por seguro dos cosas: Uno, esa voz era de Isaac, quien lo estaba buscando. Dos, estaba aterrado por encontrarse en un lugar tan horripilante y aterrador como ése. Alex sonrió. Dio la vuelta para encontrar el lugar donde su asustadizo Médium lo estaba buscando. No le costó mucho trabajo encontrarlo, estaba en la entrada del cementerio, junto a un árbol bastante deteriorado y viejo. Alex estaba a tan solo un par de pasos al otro lado del horrible tronco. Fue ahí cuando decidió dar vuelta el árbol y encontrarse con Isaac, quien miraba en dirección a un par de aposentos; estaba dándole la espalda a Alex, cuando este se acercó más y decidió llamar a su amigo, para que saliera de su estado de trance.

-¡Isaac! – En respuesta, el alto y pálido muchacho casi salta del susto y se da la vuelta para ver, con alivio y un poco de enojo, a Alex, quien lo miraba con cara curiosa y levantó las cejas en gesto de sorpresa.

-¡Me asustaste! Ay Dios… ¿Dónde demonios te metiste?

-Tenía un par de asuntos que atender en este lugar – Acto seguido, Isaac le proporciona una fuerte palmada en la cabeza de su amigo, quien se quejó del dolor – ¡Auch! ¿Por qué fue eso?

-Porque no me avisaste que vendrías aquí, tonto. ¡Me preocupaste!

-¿Por qué iba a avisarte? Sabía que de todas formas ibas a venir a este lugar a buscarme.

-Espera – La mirada de sorpresa se notó muy bien en la cara de Isaac – ¿A qué te refieres con que sabías que iba a saber dónde buscarte?

-No me digas que ni siquiera tú estás enterado…

-¿Enterado de qué? – Hubo un poco de silencio entre los dos, pero al pasar unos pocos segundos, fue Alex quien rompió el silencio.

-Cuando tú rompiste la cadena que sellaba mis poderes, supe que había algo diferente en ti, algo que te hace diferente del resto de los humanos. Comencé a buscar en unos viejos documentos que tenía en mi computadora, y he llegado a una conclusión…

-¿Cuál? – Su voz se tornó un tanto temblorosa. Temía cuál sería esa "conclusión" a la que había llegado Alex.

-La noche en que nos conocimos, tú mismo me dijiste que, cuando estabas "recordando" el cumpleaños de esa niña Lucy, viste en tus recuerdos a un hombre vestido de negro, pero no recordabas que hubiera un hombre con esa descripción en la fiesta, ¿sí? – Isaac asintió con la cabeza – Bien. Luego del baile, me habías confesado que era Derek, ese lobo Alfa que peleó con Scott, el hombre que viste en tus recuerdos. Quizás Derek no estaba en la fiesta de Lucy, es verdad, pero… ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que, de alguna manera, estabas anunciando que él iba a presentarse ante nosotros la noche siguiente, justo en una fiesta?

-Pues… No lo sé. Pero, un momento, dime qué es lo que investigaste.

-Está bien. Creo que, es posible, que ti seas un psíquico.

Al escuchar esa palabra, un gran escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. _"¿Psíquico? Pero…"_. Luego, recordó que ese demonio que Rez que estaba por atacarlo esa noche, lo había llamado Psíquico. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con todo lo que pasaba? ¿Con esa imagen de la mujer de cabello rojo y el árbol incendiándose? ¿Era cierto que, de alguna manera, haya podido ver que Derek iba a aparecer en la escuela, justamente en una fiesta, para atacar? De alguna manera, todo tenía sentido. Alex comenzó a hablar de nuevo, sacando a Isaac de sus pensamientos.

-Déjame explicarte cómo es esto: Existen diferentes términos para un psíquico entre los Ejecutores de Sombras, el mundo paranormal y el mundo normal, y hasta ahora, todas esas teorías se relacionan de alguna manera. El auténtico psíquico es aquel que puede llegar a ver todo en la nada misma, la más pequeña sombra en la más intensa luz o una pequeña chispa brillante en medio de una densa oscuridad. El que tú hayas visto que Derek se acercaba, es sólo una pequeña parte de lo que puedes llegar a hacer.

-¡Ahora entiendo todo!

Con un solo gesto de su mano, Alex hizo callar a su amigo. Inclina su cabeza para observar, detrás de su hombro, que una pequeña llama roja estaba tomando vida. Con una mirada serie, mira fijo a un confundido Isaac, quien luego se fija en la pequeña y ardiente llama que se originaba en aquella rama, cambiando su expresión de confusión a una de horror. Recordó en ese momento las imágenes de lo que fue testigo, y lo que dudó su fuera real o no, cuando estaba camino al departamento de Alex.

-Isaac, fuiste a mi departamento para buscarme, ¿no? – Isaac sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza – ¿Féi estaba alterado? – Asintió nuevamente. La mirada de Alex cambió radicalmente. Ahora comenzó a formar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro con ojos de rivalidad que miraban a un costado – Perfecto, entonces ya ha llegado.

En un par de segundos, los dos chicos fueron rodeados por un gran arco de fuego que los atrapó. Isaac miraba asustado al fuego que los rodeaba, mientras que Alex mantenía una sonrisa frívola y sus ojos brillaban con el gran rojo del fuego que los tenía rodeados. Luego, los árboles, las lápidas, los ataúdes, todo comenzaba a arder en las hermosas pero letales llamas.

Isaac estaba a punto de decir algo, pero se escucharon pasos de entre las llamas, pasos que parecían… ¿Tacones? Una sombra fue formándose entre las llamas que estaban a la izquierda de los dos chicos, quienes al darse cuenta de esto desvían su mirada donde la extraña silueta. Parecía ser de una mujer.

-Ay… Yo quería ser la primer Ejecutora en pisar Beacon Hills, pero como siempre, tú estás un paso al frente, Alex. No has cambiado nada – La voz de la mujer le hablaba al chico Darkray, quien cruzó los brazos y su sonrisa se agrandó un poco.

-Quizás hubieses sido la primera de no ser porque te la pasas de fiesta en fiesta toda la noche y al día siguiente tienes jaqueca – La mujer sólo rió, y fue acercándose más.

-Pero qué atractivo Médium tienes contigo, Alex. Vaya, espero poder tener uno tan guapo como él…

De a poco, esa figura va haciendo mayor presencia. Es una mujer de estatura normal, con una chaqueta negra, pantalón del mismo color y un par de zapatos de tacos altos. Su cabello era tan rojo como las llamas que los rodeaban, y parecía estar prendido fuego también. Sus ojos eran grandes, grandes y de un hermoso color celeste, como el cielo de día. Se detiene al estar a tan solo unos pasos de distancia de los dos muchachos.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano ibas a aparecer por aquí. Xya, la Dama del Fuego Carmesí.

-Me encanta cuando me presentas así, amigo mío. Ahora – La mujer dirige su mirada a Isaac, quien está petrificado ante lo que estaba viendo. Su visión, o lo que fuera, se hizo realidad. Alex estaba en lo cierto - ¿Nos presentas con tu pálido y atractivo amigo?


	6. Ataúd Negro, parte I - En La Oscuridad

**Ataúd Negro, parte I ****–**** En La Oscuridad…**

-Lo sabía… ¡Sabía que otro Ejecutor estaría aquí!

-¿En serio? ¿Qué me delató? – Preguntó la mujer, a quien Alex llamaba Xya.

-Lo había visto venir – Comenzó Isaac a explicar – De camino al departamento de Alex, un árbol como los de este cementerio comenzó a incendiarse, y no era un fuego normal – Ahora estaba apuntando a la extraña mujer con el dedo índice, sin importar que estuvieran a unos pasos de distancia – ¡Era el mismo fuego que tú causaste! – La mujer abrió los ojos como platos, y luego le da una mirada de pies a cabeza al chico más alto. No lo podía creer.

-¿Psíquico? – Mirando directamente a Alex, quien asiente con la cabeza mientras una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa está formada en su rostro – Vaya, qué suerte la tuya. No es nada fácil conseguir un Psíquico como él hoy en día.

Las llamas comenzaron a cesar, y todo el lugar estaba hecho cenizas. No había rastro alguno de los árboles o los ataúdes. Nada. El poder de esa mujer Ejecutora lo había destruido todo.

-Sin embargo – Comenzó Alex – Hay algo que quiero saber: ¿Por qué estás aquí, Xya? – De repente, su cara tomó una forma serie – ¿Acaso ellos te mandaron?

-¿Estás loco? Me cansé de esos sujetos. Están más locos que una cabra.

-Qué sorpresa – Se podía notar en la voz de Alex cierto sarcasmo. Aunque no le daba mucha gracia a Isaac.

-Un minuto, esperen. ¿Quieren decirme qué demonios está pasando aquí? – Los dos Ejecutores dirigieron una mirada confusa al chico más alto – Alex, ¿tú la conoces?

-Sí, de hecho – El chico más bajo cruza los brazos y una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad se forma en su rostro, mientras que Xya rodeaba con un brazo los hombros de Alex – Su nombre es Xya Adiamanta, en un momento fuimos compañeros en la Organización. Cuando aún estaba en ella.

-¿Recuerdas cuando les dimos una paliza a ese grupo de guerreros ocultos en la montaña Everest? – Acto seguido, ambos Ejecutores comenzaron a reír sin parar, mientras que en la cara de Isaac sólo había confusión y una gran duda de qué es lo que veían de gracioso en moler a golpes a alguien.

Hubo una gran charla en la cual los dos Ejecutores reían y hacían bromas con experiencias compartidas en el pasado, y Isaac estaba… Bueno, sólo digamos que, al lado de ellos dos, se sentía una planta. Se tardó mucho hasta que Isaac perdió la paciencia.

-¡OIGAN! – Finalmente soltó un grito desesperado para llamar la atención del dúo, mientras lo miraban con cara de gran sorpresa – Hay algo que no tengo claro – Apunta ligeramente a Xya con su dedo índice - ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tú aquí? ¿Por qué lo incendiaste todo? – Alex desvía la mirada a un lugar en particular, y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo – ¿Cómo creen que tomará todo el mundo al ver que todo el cementerio quedó hecho cenizas?

-No todo quedó hecho cenizas, Isaac – el chico Lahey calló, sorprendido ante las palabras de su amigo – Los dos – tanto Isaac como Xya miraron adonde apuntaba Alex – Miren eso.

Donde apuntaba Alex, una especie de mausoleo, estaba totalmente intacto, ni una sola quemadura. Es más, parecía que había sido construido hace poco, como si fuera nuevo o algo así.

-¿Qué…? – Intentó decir Isaac, pero no encontró palabras.

-¿Por eso has venido? – Alex se dirigía a la mujer, quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Hay algo muy interesante. Ahí, adentro de ese mausoleo.

-Demos un vistazo.

Isaac estaba dando pasos de mala gana. Había algo ahí dentro que lo ponía en alerta máxima, pero… ¿De qué demonios se trataba? No lo sabía, pero cada paso que daba, un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, y sentía que todo su cuerpo se congelaba. Quería advertirles a sus dos acompañantes, pero algo le decía que ellos ya estaban sospechando del posible peligro que se encontraba en ese mausoleo abandonado. No había nada ahí adentro, nada. Ni tumbas, ni lápidas, sólo había una gran oscuridad que era repelida por la linterna que Xya tenía a mano. El lugar en sí era de lo más terrorífico, pero Isaac no quería ni imaginarse cómo se vería con tumbas y cadáveres hechos huesos…

Isaac no quería dar ni un solo paso más. Sentía con cada paso que daba una gran tristeza y unas inmensas ganas de llorar, poco a poco le faltó el aire y le era más difícil caminar y mantenerse sereno.

Era el lugar, debe de ser eso.

Oscuridad densa, apenas una pequeña fuente de luz disponible, sin dejar de lado que era un lugar cerrado y muy pequeño por el que estaban pasando. Pareciera que esos pasadizos no tenían fin alguno.

Le recordaba de la forma más aterradora a esos tiempos cuando, el padre de Isaac, lo encerraba en el freezer por cosas tan insignificantes y sin sentido que, en aquellos tiempos, Isaac mismo había perdido el sentido, el camino por el que caminaba. No sabía qué cosas hacía que estaban bien o estaban mal. No sabía exactamente qué debía hacer para ganar, por lo menos, un pulgar en alto de su padre, o un "bien hecho". Extrañaba con cada fibra de su ser a ese padre amoroso y compañero que era antes de que muriera la señora Lahey. Extrañaba a ese hombre. Extrañaba a su padre.

O-o-O

Scott estaba tranquilamente acostado en su cama. Antes de tirarse en su desordenada cama, en medio de su desastrosa habitación, se había quitado la camisa y por un buen rato la tuvo en sus brazos. Aún podía sentir el aroma de Isaac alrededor de su camisa. Eso le daba una sensación cálida en su pecho con cada inhalación que daba, y le traía una imagen fugaz del chico Lahey, lo cual le daba a Scott la sensación de que, a su lado, se sentía más fuerte. Tenía miedo de que Isaac, al darse cuenta de su secreto, no sería capaz ni de dirigirle la mirada, pero, afortunadamente para Scott, no terminó así. Es más, ¡habían estado en una cita! O al menos un intento de cita, o lo que fuera, al menos había pasado tiempo con él.

Estaba a punto de dormirse, a punto de caer en un profundo sueño, donde, estaba seguro, iba a soñar con él. Estaba cerrando los ojos de a poco, cayendo en un profundo sueño. Pero una voz se lo impidió.

Fue ahí cuando abrió los ojos como platos, al escuchar la voz de Isaac, quien parecía estar… ¿Llorando? No sabía por qué, pero si Isaac estaba llorando, el que lo haya provocado las va a pagar caro. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero no lo logró. En su lugar podía ver imágenes fugaces del chico alto, caminando sólo por… ¿Qué era eso? Parecía una especie de pasadizo, muy estrecho y oscuro. ¡A Isaac no le gustan los lugares pequeños! ¿Qué demonios está haciendo ahí? ¿Cómo llegó a ese lugar? Scott se ponía cada vez más y más nervioso, no sabía qué hacer. El verlo asustado y llorando, perdido, buscando una salida por su cuenta, lo desesperaba. Le rompía el corazón. Quería llegar a él, quería tenerlo abrazado y decirle que todo estará bien, que encontraría una salida, pero no fue capaz ni de mover un músculo. ¡Maldita sea!

Algo comenzó a moverse en la densa oscuridad detrás de Isaac, pero… ¿Qué demonios era? Fue tomando forma al ir saliendo de las sombras, pero… No, no puede ser. ¿Pero qué…?

Tenía la forma de un ala de color negro, con algunas de sus plumas destruidas. En la parte superior de puede observar un cuerno, uno muy grande, pero el resto de la figura es misteriosa, ya que la enorme ala lo cubre por completo.

La figura fue acercándose a Isaac lentamente, sin que este se diera cuenta. Fue hasta un momento en el cual el chico Lahey se había detenido, y la criatura se encontraba detrás de él, a pocos centímetros de distancia, uno del otro. El ala que rodea a la extraña figura parece estar abriéndose, pero aún no se distingue bien lo que protege. Sólo se pueden ver un par de ojos, ojos de un color rojo intenso, que parecía tener sangre en ellos. Esos ojos estaban llenos de furia, odio, miedo. Isaac, sin darse cuenta de que hay algo detrás de él, y no fue hasta que se dio vuelta por completo que esa criatura soltó un gran grito de desesperación y dolor.

-¡ISAAC! – Scott salta de la cama, con sus ojos amarillos, dignos de un lobo, abiertos como platos, y sus colmillos amenazando algo invisible.

O-o-O

Isaac sintió de alguna manera que algo estaba mal, muy, muy mal, pero no sabía decir qué. Parecía como si alguien estaba llamándolo… Fue ahí cuando se dio vuelta para mirar la oscuridad detrás de sí, pero no fue capaz de ver nada. Alex fue el primero en darse cuenta, y se da la vuelta para ver qué sucedía.

-Isaac, ¿pasa algo?

-Eh… No, nada – Comienza a dar pasos de nuevo, y vuelve al ritmo de sus acompañantes – Pensé que… Alguien llamaba mi nombre, pero creo que sólo estoy muy cansado. Sólo eso – La mirada de Alex se profundizó, tanto que hasta Xya detuvo el paso y se dio la vuelta para ver lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo.

-¿Alguien te llamaba? – Preguntó Xya – ¿Quién?

-No lo sé… Pero creo que no sólo me llamaba, sino que – Se detuvo un momento a pensar, y de alguna manera supo lo que iba a decir – Parecía que algo malo iba a pasar – Soltó finalmente, aunque no sabía que era eso lo que iba a decir en un principio.

Alex y Xya intercambiaron miradas por un par de segundos, hasta que se escuchó el grito de un hombre, un hombre que gritaba de desesperación y dolor. Todos se quedaron callados, pero la cosa no terminó ahí. Una sombre muy densa comenzó a envolver a Isaac, hasta que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo envolvió por completo. Xya se da cuenta de eso y con un chasquido pretende encender un fuego para ahuyentar a la sombra, pero en cuanto lo hace, Isaac ya no se encontraba en el mismo lugar que ella y Alex.

Isaac había desaparecido.

Los dos Ejecutores no lo podían creer, su amigo había desaparecido por completo, y no pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo. Xya mostraba gran asombro por lo que acababa de pasar, ¿pero Alex? Él tenía una gran expresión de horror y miedo en su rostro. Su amigo desapareció, y no fue capaz de salvarlo.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR****: **¡Hola a todos! Hace tiempo no actualizo, mil disculpas. He tenido muchos inconvenientes en la escuela y en mi hogar, por lo cual no he podido tocar la computadora en un largo rato (En el sentido de que no he podido escribir). Pero ahora estoy más relajado, ¿así que aprovecho para actualizar! ¡Yay! Esta es la primera de tres partes que conformarán al capítulo "Ataúd Negro", iba a hacerlo uno solo, pero me gustaría hacerlo en partes, ya que así hay más suspenso por lo que va a pasar e.e Así que bueno, eso.

Quiero agradecer a los que hayan esperado por este capítulo y mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, en serio. Paso a agradecer especialmente a The Nightmare Knight por su buena crítica y al resto de los lectores que me siguen. ¡Muchas gracias! Nos veremos pronto, hasta la segunda parte n.n


	7. Ataúd Negro, parte II - Ángel Caído

**Ataúd Negro, parte II ****–**** Angel Caído**

**¡Hola a todos! Lo sé, tarde bastante en actualizar, pero ey, mejor tarde que nunca. Me di cuenta de que lo que en realidad necesitaba para este capítulo era una tarde tranquila, música con auriculares y ¡BAM! Aquí está, ¡la segunda parte de Ataúd Negro! Espero lo disfruten n.n Advertencia: Puede tener errores ortográficos.**

Scott estaba desesperado, tenía que estarlo. Temía por lo que, por alguna razón sospechaba (y aseguraba con seguridad) que podría pasarle a Isaac, y tenía que llegar a ese lugar, sea donde sea, lo más rápido posible.

-¡Stiles! ¡Juro que voy a matarte si no aceleras ésta cosa!

-¡Estoy en eso, demonios! Recuerda que hace poco mandé el Jeep al mecánico, y dijo que no acelere demasiado porque – Fue cortado por la fulminante mirada de su amigo – Está bien, está bien, pero tú pagarás la mitad del arreglo si vuelve a fallar, ¿está bien?

-No esperaba más.

La ruta parecía no tener fin alguno, y la paciencia de Scott se estaba acabando poco a poco. ¡Tenía que llegar rápido a ese lugar! Antes de que… No, no quería pensar en eso. ¡Él tiene que estar bien! _"Isaac, por favor, espérame". _No sabía a dónde se dirigían, pero sus instintos le decía que iba por buen camino. Tiene que ser así…

X-x-X

El cementerio de Beacon Hills, uno de los lugares más espantosos que existen en el planeta. Scott y Stiles estaban ahora mismo frente a él, y el corazón de este último latía a una velocidad desconocida. Scott, a su derecha, tenía una mirada determinada.

-Bueno – Comenzó a decir Stiles, dándole una palmada a Scott en el hombro – Buena suerte – La mirada confusa del otro chico no tenía precio.

-¿Qué? ¿No vas a entrar conmigo?

-Estás loco, ¿verdad?

-Stiles…

-Oye, tengo terror a los cementerios. Es más, ni que fuera tan grande, apuesto a que – En ese momento es cortado por su amigo.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Acaso no ves lo inmenso que es? No podré ir ahí y encontrar a Isaac yo solo.

-¿En serio eres tú el que me dice esto? Teniendo esos fabulosos sentidos caninos que tienes puedes encontrar una aguja – Y antes de seguir, se dio cuenta de que Scott lo fulminaba de nuevo con la mirada. Esta vez, mucho más dura y fría – ¡Está bien! ¡Demonios! ¿Vas a hacer eso cada vez que quieras convencerme para hacer algo?

-Sí – Ambos comenzaron a caminar – _Gané – _Sin darse cuenta, formó una pequeña sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro.

Ni siquiera dieron diez pasos, y se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Muy mal. Todo lo que hay dentro de ese lugar, o al menos, lo que debería haber, fue reemplazado por la nada misma. En lugar de ataúdes, árboles, rejas o lo que fuere, había cenizas, grandes cantidades de cenizas, esparcidas por todo el lugar. Ambos chicos estaban parados frente a las grandes rejas de la entrada, con la boca abierta debido a lo que se encontraban viendo, y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como si se trataran de platos.

-¿Qué demonios…? – Comenzó Scott, pero no encontró palabras para describir lo que pasaba.

-No tengo idea…

Sin perder más tiempo, Scott toma del brazo a Stiles y lo arrastra al interior del cementerio. Algo extraño estaba pasando ahí, a demás de que el lugar ya lucía extraño cuando llegaron, pero al ver que no había más que cenizas, Scott se dio cuenta de que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, y no quería pararse a descubrir qué era. Necesitaba encontrar a Isaac lo más antes posible, antes de que las cosas comiencen a empeorar.

X-x-X

Alex y Xya comenzaron a recorrer los túneles en el interior del mausoleo (los cuales parecían no tener fin) para buscar rastro de Isaac, quien, hace poco, fue devorado por una densa sombra. Afortunadamente, se encontraban en un lugar mucho más espacioso. Gran parte del recorrido fue en silencio, ninguno de los dos decía una palabra, salvo para intercambiar ideas de qué es lo que pudo haber pasado. Pasó un largo rato, hasta que Xya rompió el silencio.

-Bueno, esto es aburrido.

-Sí, definitivamente – Contestó Alex.

-Oye, por qué no simplemente nos largamos y – Antes de terminar la frase, fue cortada por Alex.

-No seas tan tonta. Debemos encontrar a Isaac primero. Estoy seguro de que no debe estar muy lejos, estoy seguro…

De repente, el lugar fue invadido por el silencio, de nuevo. Xya se paró en seco, sin poder creer lo que acabó de decir su excompañero. Lo miró un par de segundos con un gesto de sorpresa, el cual era digno de ella, y no duró mucho, hasta que Alex se dio vuelta, y la miró con el mismo gesto. La expresión de ambos cambió cuando Xya rompió nuevamente el silencio.

-Alex… - Comenzó la chica, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, hasta que finalmente se atrevió a decirlo – Ya entiendo, no es sólo un Médium para ti, ¿verdad? – Alex la miró con la característica mirada fría propia de él, guardando silencio; Xya soltó una pequeña carcajada – Tranquilo, tigre – Comenzó a acercarse más a su amigo, paso por paso, a un ritmo lento – No me refería a ESO, exactamente – Se detiene, justo en frente de Alex, cara a cara, mientras que va posando su dedo índice en el pecho del chico; su mirada no cambió ni por un segundo – Sé perfectamente a quién le pertenece tu corazón. Sin embargo, no has podido evitar el encariñarte con ese chico, Isaac, ¿verdad? Le tienes afecto – Con un movimiento brusco, quitó la mano de Xya de su pecho.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. Si no quieres terminar hecha polvo, te sugiero que cierres la boca y sigamos buscando – Dijo Alex, en un tono muy agresivo, mientras seguía su camino por los pasadizos.

"_Vaya, se puso de inmediato a la defensiva. Entonces, tengo razón"_, pensó Xya, mientras seguía a su amigo en silencio. _"Esto será divertido"._

X-x-X

"_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde están? ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO!?" _Fue lo único que se le vino a la cabeza. Isaac se encontraba en un lugar cubierto por una densa oscuridad que ni siquiera le permitía ver dónde estaba parado, mucho menos le dejaba verse a sí mismo. Estaba aterrado, y poco a poco estaba entrando en la desesperación. Si no salía de ahí lo más rápido posible, iba a volverse loco.

X-x-X

-¿No puedes comenzar a buscar en un lugar donde no haya telarañas? – Stiles se quejaba mientras él junto con Scott entraban más a fondo en el mausoleo. Scott rió un par de segundos.

-¿Miedo a las arañas, gallina?

-¿Qué? Oh, no, para nada, ¡adoro estar rodeado de telarañas y huesos por el piso!

-Sólo cállate y sigue caminando, Stilinski.

El pasadizo por el cual estaban atravesando era muy pequeño, oscuro y cerrado. Scott podía sentir claramente el olor de Isaac por el camino en el que estaba yendo con su amigo. _"Ha de estar aterrado. ¿Qué demonios estuvo haciendo aquí?"_, pensó por un instante. No le entraba en la cabeza la idea de que, con el gran temor que le tiene Isaac a los espacios cerrados (especialmente pequeños), lo que podía estar haciendo en un lugar como ese. De alguna manera, sentía miedo y nerviosismo mientras el aroma de Isaac se hacía más fuerte. Tenía que encontrarlo, y rápido.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos (llenos de quejas y alaridos por parte de Stiles, el cobarde) hasta que se encontraron con una especie de puerta, la cual era sumamente pequeña, que debía de tener la mitad del tamaño de ambos chicos. La pequeña puerta de madera, la cual estaba muy desgastada y con una gran variedad de grietas en ella a causa del tiempo, tenía algo muy extraño: Cada vez que cualquiera de los dos la tocaba con las manos, se sentía una gran pesadez en el aire, no así cuando retiraban sus manos de la puerta. Scott sentía algo más aparte de eso, pero… No, ¿será posible?

-Stiles, Isaac está detrás de esta puerta.

-¿Qué? – Los ojos de Stiles al instante se abrieron como platos - ¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro? Es decir, primero que nada, Isaac es, prácticamente, un gigante, mide más de 5 centímetros que tú, ¿cómo pudo entrar ahí?

-Primero que nada, no es tan alto, me lleva sólo 4 centímetros. Segundo, no tengo ni idea de cómo pudo entrar ahí, pero… - La expresión en su rostro cambió de repente.

-Pero, ¿qué? – Comenzó a sentirse preocupado por Scott. Pasó de estar sereno a estar intranquilo, nervioso e impaciente, una combinación que a su amigo no le daba ninguna gracia. Empezó a explorar aquella pequeña puerta con sus dos manos, tratando de encontrar una manera de abrirla, pero no lo logró. Desesperado, la golpeó varias veces con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo ni siquiera moverla. Sus ojos tomaron de nuevo un brillo de color amarillo intenso, sus colmillos crecieron y sus rasgos faciales cambiaron rotundamente.

-¡Maldición! – Golpeó una y otra vez. Nada. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, tenía que llegar a él, tenía que sacarlo de ahí. Sentía las palpitaciones de su corazón, estaba asustado, estaba perdido – ¡ISAAC!

X-x-X

Xya y Alex se encontraban en una parte más "iluminada" del mausoleo. "Iluminada" entre comillas, porque no sabían de dónde provenía la luz que iluminada esa parte donde ambos Ejecutores se encontraban. Estaban por continuar con su recorrido, cuando escucharon golpes al azar, que parecían provenir de la nada.

-¿Escuchaste eso? – Pregunta Xya – ¿No será tu amigo? – Alex no dijo ni una sola palabra, aunque Xya ya sabía que iba a responder que no, por su mirada. Pero había algo más.

-Scott.

X-x-X

La puerta finalmente cedió. Se había destrozado por completo debido a la insistencia de Scott y sus fuertes golpes proporcionados a ella. Había resultado, pero sus nudillos estaban hechos polvo, y los restos de aquella insignificante puertecita tenían alguna que otra marca de sangre. Stiles jamás había visto así a su mejor amigo, no solo estaba preocupado, estaba aterrado. Sabía perfectamente cómo era un hombre lobo con sus hormonas adolescentes, ¿pero Scott llegaría a actuar de manera tan impulsiva (más de lo usual) por alguien como Isaac? ¿De qué se trataba todo esto? Aunque… _"Esperen un momento. ¿Será posible que…? Oh"_, para Stiles, en ese momento, todo tomó sentido con un gran "clic" en su cabeza.

Sin darse cuenta, Scott ya había salido del pequeño cuarto cuya pequeña puerta había derribado hace unos segundos, y tenía en sus brazos a un inconsciente Isaac. Stiles podía ver a través de su amigo una mirada cálida e iluminada mientras este observaba a Isaac de reojo, y ahí sus sospechas se confirmaron en un instante, pero no quería hacer preguntas, al menos no ahora.

Pero la serenidad en Scott no duró mucho, ya que, con una mirada fría, miró en dirección al pasadizo que él y Stiles habían atravesado hace rato. Stiles, al darse la vuelta para ver qué es lo que miraba su amigo, se llevó el susto de su vida al ver a dos figuras detrás de él, un chico y una chica. Al chico lo reconoció al instante, era Alex, el chico nuevo que había ingresado a la escuela hace poco, hae una semana, más o menos, pero no reconoció así a la mujer, cuya figura era la de una de esas modelos provenientes de Europa, linda cadera, rostro, figura, todo, pero lo que más la destacaba era su cabello, el cual era de un color rojo puro. Se volvió a Scott por un segundo, cuya atención parecía estar sólo en Alex, y en nadie más.

-Fuiste tú – Scott fue el primero en hablar, dirigiendo sus palabras a un totalmente tranquilo Alex – Tú fuiste el que lo trajo hasta aquí, ¿no es así?

-Te equivocas – Contestó inmediatamente el otro chico – Isaac vino aquí por su cuenta, no lo mantuve al tanto de lo que iba a hacer en este lugar. De lo que sí me haré responsable es del hecho de que algo se lo llevó y no pude hacer nada para salvarlo – Xya mira a su amigo detenidamente, con una gran expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. No podía creer lo que Alex acaba de decir.

-¿Qué fue lo que se lo llevó? – Scott preguntó en un tono agresivo.

-Quizás la cosa que se encuentra detrás de ustedes – Alex apunta detrás de Scott, y este, al darse vuelta, quedó paralizado por lo que vio.

Una extraña y atemorizante figura flotaba ante ellos. Parecía ser una especie de esqueleto, aunque lo único que se podía ver se él era su calavera, la cual parecía estar pintada de un color gris intenso, con un gran brillo rojo en donde deberían estar sus ojos. Su cuerpo era cubierto totalmente por un par de gigantescas alas negras.

-¡JA! ¡Ángel caído! Me debes 100 dólares – Alex se dirigió a Xya con una sonrisa, mientras que esta última simplemente se quejó entre dientes.

-Maldición, siempre ganas – Acto seguido, saca de su bolsillo, un billete de 100 dólares.

-Oh sí, ven conmigo nene – El chico agarra con felicidad el billete dado por su compañera, y se asegura de que no es falso.

-Eh… ¿Chicos? – Stiles obtuvo inmediatamente la atención de ambos Ejecutores, quienes lo miraron de reojo y con una mirada tranquila – No quiero echar a perder el momento, pero… - La figura del Ángel caído comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia el grupo de adolescentes, y de a poco, sacó su esquelético brazo, el cual estaba cubierto por carne viva y venas, y a la vez, sacaba de su escondite, una gran espada con la punta inclinada hacia atrás, que bien podría tener el tamaño de un brazo adulto – ¿¡QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HAREMOS CON ESA COSA!?

**¡CHAN! ¿Qué les pareció? No fue tan largo como lo esperaba, pero fue lo mejor que he podido hacer con este capítulo, y estoy satisfecho con él **** Agradezco especialmente a Halunke Prisioner, mooniemouse27, The Nightmare Night y a ErikEN por su gran apoyo y comentarios, ¡se los agradezco de corazón! Y espero que les haya gustado :3 Nos leeremos en el próximo capi e.e ¡bye bye!**


End file.
